Etre professeur : un rêve, un cauchemar
by Lily-0205
Summary: Le lendemain du 11ème anniversaire de mon frère, nous avons reçu la visite d’un homme qui s’est présenté comme le directeur d'une école de magie. Il nous a annoncé que mon frère était un sorcier et qu’il voulait que je sois professeur dans son école.
1. Chapter 1 : Etrange visite

**Etre professeur : un rêve, un cauchemar, une réalité…**

_Le lendemain du onzième anniversaire de mon frère, nous avons reçu la visite d'un homme étrange qui s'est présenté comme étant le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Il nous a annoncé que mon frère était un sorcier et qu'il voulait que je sois professeur dans son école. Bien sur, j'ai accepté..._

**Chapitre 1 : Etrange visite**

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire pendant les vacances ? » demandais-je pour rompre le silence qui, fait inhabituel, s'était installé entre nous depuis que nous avions quitté la salle de cours.

Johanna lève ses grands yeux bleus vers moi et prend une moue boudeuse.

« Je pars en Argentine avec mes parents ».

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de tourner vers elle un regard amusé.

« Et on peut savoir ce qui te déprime à ce point ? »

Elle me regarde avec des airs de chien battus.

« Anna, tu te rends compte qu'on ne va pas se revoir avant deux mois et demi ».

Je me mets à rire. Johanna et moi, nous connaissons depuis le collège et bien que cela étonne beaucoup de gens tant nous sommes différentes, nous avons toujours été amies. Johanna est quelqu'un de très extravagant qui aime tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. Son physique l'aide d'ailleurs beaucoup dans ce sens. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns très foncés qui ondulent légèrement et contrastent avec le bleu clair de ses yeux. Elle porte toujours des vêtements insolites qu'elle est surement la seule au monde à oser porter. Elle ne passe jamais inaperçu mais je crois que c'est le but recherché. Ses parents sont tous les deux médecins. Ils tiennent un cabinet privé dans le centre de Londres. Elle ne les voit pas beaucoup parce qu'ils travaillent énormément alors elle passe presque plus de temps chez moi que chez elle. C'est sur qu'elle va me manquer.

Nous passons la grille qui marque l'entrée de la fac mais nous avons à peine le temps de faire quelques pas dans la rue qu'une voix hautaine atteint nos oreilles. Elle, par contre, elle ne va pas du tout me manquer.

« Mes parents voulaient que je parte en Australie avec eux mais bien sur, j'ai refusé. C'est tellement ringard l'Australie. Franchement, qui va encore là bas, aujourd'hui ? »

La grande blonde s'arrête brusquement lorsqu'elle nous aperçoit. Un sourire mauvais se dessine sur son visage. Elle se tourne vers ses amies, du moins, c'est comme ça qu'elle les appelle et reprend son chemin l'air de rien.

« Enfin, au moins là bas l'air n'est pas pollué par la présence de… parasites » dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je ne réponds pas. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine. Victoria Adamson me déteste depuis le jour de mon entrée à la fac en septembre dernier. Ce jour là, j'étais très en retard et c'est en courant que j'ai traversé les couloirs. Victoria arrivait dans le sens inverse, les bras chargés de livres et bien sur comme je ne l'ai pas vu, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'éviter. Nous avons toutes les deux fini les fesses par terre sous une montagne de livres. Elle était furieuse. J'ai eu le droit à toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait plus celles qu'elle a inventées sur le tas. Depuis, elle s'est donnée pour mission de me gâcher la vie. Au début, j'ai pensé qu'avec le temps, elle finirait par oublier et pardonner mais il semblerait qu'elle soit très rancunière ou alors, elle cherchait juste quelqu'un à qui s'en prendre et il a fallut que se soit moi. Le problème c'est que Victoria est très jolie, très riche et par conséquent très appréciée. Ma première année universitaire a donc été un véritable calvaire. Heureusement, Johanna est restée avec moi. Je lui dois beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de supporter toutes les humiliations que m'ont fait subir Victoria et sa bande si j'avais été seule. J'ai parfois cru que j'allais abandonner mon rêve de devenir professeur et quitter cette école. Mais j'ai tenu le coup et maintenant que les vacances sont arrivées, je vais essayer de ne pas trop y penser.

« Franchement celle-là, si elle pouvait se perdre en Australie, ça nous ferait vraiment des vacances ».

Johanna regarde Victoria s'éloigner. Elle a les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches. Je souris. Johanna voulait entrer dans une école de stylisme, son rêve depuis toujours mais ses parents ont réussi à la convaincre qu'il était très difficile de se faire une place dans le monde de la mode. Elle a donc choisit d'entrer à la faculté de sociologie avec moi sans pour autant abandonner son rêve. Elle continue à créer elle-même ses vêtements et à participer à divers concours. Elle travail aussi parfois chez une couturière dans le quartier ouest de la ville ce qui lui permet d'améliorer la base de son travail. Je dois avouer qu'elle a fait beaucoup de progrès depuis que je la connais. Même si ces vêtements sont excentriques, ils sont originaux et ont une certaine classe. Je suis certaine qu'elle peut devenir une grande styliste.

Nous nous arrêtons au coin de la rue. C'est à cet endroit que nous nous quittons tous les jours après les cours. Johanna rejoint les quartiers huppés de Londres où vit sa famille pendant que moi, je me dirige vers les quartiers en périphérie de la ville. Je lui souhaite de bonnes vacances et elle se jette dans mes bras pour m'enlacer quelques instants.

« A l'année prochaine » me dit-elle avant de s'éloigner les yeux brillants.

Il me faut presque une demi-heure pour arriver chez moi. Il n'y a pas de ligne directe et je suis obligée de prendre plusieurs bus. Ma mère est déjà rentrée et s'affaire dans la cuisine. Elle travaille dans une librairie et finit assez tôt le vendredi soir. Mon père, qui travaille dans une banque n'arrive que dans la soirée. Des bruits me parviennent de l'étage et j'en déduis que mon petit frère est dans sa chambre. J'entre dans la cuisine et je me laisse tomber sur une chaise. J'attrape le petit panier posé sur la table et je commence à manger les fraises qu'il contient. Ma mère me regarde et sourit. Je suis sure qu'elle a fait exprès de le laisser là. Elle sait que j'adore les fraises et que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les manger quand elles se trouvent devant moi. C'est un peu mon péché mignon.

« Tu as eu le temps de faire le gâteau pour ce soir » lui demandais-je au bout d'un moment.

Elle lève les yeux vers le plafond avant de baisser la voix.

« Je n'étais pas très sure pour le parfum alors j'en ai fait deux. Un au chocolat et un aux fruits rouges » dit-elle à voix basse.

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de mon frère. Il a onze ans et nous avons donc voulu marquer le coup en lui préparant une petite fête en famille. Des bruits dans l'escalier nous obligent à changer de sujet.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » me demande ma mère d'une voix peu naturelle.

Je commence à lui raconter mon dernier jour quand mon frère entre à son tour dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour Ed » lui dis-je.

« 'jour » répond-t-il en venant s'assoir non loin de moi.

Il nous regarde mais ne dit rien. Je souris. Malgré la différence d'âge, nous avons toujours été assez proches lui et moi. Je le connais par cœur. Je suis sur qu'il pense que nous avons oublié son anniversaire. Il essaie de ne pas trop paraitre contrarié. Il regarde ma mère éplucher les courgettes au-dessus de l'évier et fait une grimace. Il déteste les courgettes.

Un peu avant huit heures, mon père est arrivé et nous avons pu fêter dignement l'anniversaire de mon frère. Il était surpris, soulagé et content à la fois. La soirée est passée rapidement. Nous avons beaucoup ris. Comme prévu, Ed a préféré le gâteau au chocolat et moi celui aux fruits rouges. Ma mère avait préparé de quoi nourrir une armée pendant des semaines. Je me souviendrais longtemps de cette soirée.

Il est plus de midi lorsque je me réveille enfin. Je me sens un peu ballonner faute d'avoir trop mangé la veille. Je me lève et me précipite sous la douche avant de descendre. Mes parents sont déjà levés. Je m'installe seule dans la cuisine mais ne mange presque rien. Mon frère me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Il est encore en pyjama et il a l'air à peine éveillé. Ses cheveux châtains sont ébouriffés et il se frotte les yeux en baillant.

« 'jour » me dit-il en attrapant le paquet de céréales.

Nous entendons la sonnerie de la porte retentir mais aucun de nous ne se lève pour ouvrir. C'est surement le facteur. La sonnerie se fait entendre une deuxième fois. J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre et des voix qui résonnent dans le hall d'entrée. Puis ma mère entre en trombe dans la cuisine.

« Edward, Anna, vous pouvez venir deux minutes ? »

Mon frère me lance un regard interrogateur et je hausse les épaules avant de me lever et de suivre ma mère dans le salon. Mon père est installé sur le canapé ce qui est assez étrange étant donné qu'il préfère d'habitude le grand fauteuil prêt de la fenêtre. Je remarque alors que celui-ci est occupé par un homme à l'apparence loufoque et peu commune. Il me parait beaucoup plus âgé que mes parents mais je serais incapable de lui donné un âge précis. Il porte une grande cape bleu ciel qui le recouvre entièrement. Ses cheveux et sa longue barbe sont de couleur auburn bien qu'ils tendent à devenir gris par endroit. Ses yeux bleus brillants sont cachés par une paire de lunettes en demi-lune et me fixent malicieusement. J'ai l'impression que cet homme peut lire à travers moi et je n'aime pas vraiment cette sensation. Il me sourit gentiment. Je m'approche du canapé et m'assieds prêt de mon père. Ed me suit de prêt. Sa main a attrapé le bord de mon gilet et il ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher. Pendant un long moment, nous nous regardons dans le blanc des yeux sans que personne ne prenne la parole. Mon père finit par perdre patience et se racle bruyamment la gorge ce qui semble faire réagir le nouveau venu sans pour autant le décider à parler.

« Et quelle est cette école dans laquelle mon fils serait soit disant inscrit ? » finit-il par demander.

L'homme tourne vers lui un regard qui laisse penser qu'il partage son incompréhension ce qui a le don d'énerver mon père bien qu'il fasse de gros efforts pour ne pas le montrer. L'homme se décide enfin à parler.

« Je comprends que ma visite puisse vous paraitre un peu étrange » dit-il d'une voix calme, « si vous me le permettez, je vais commencer par me présenter proprement. »

Il s'arrête un instant pour voir notre réaction mais comme personne ne dit rien, il continue.

« Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore et je suis le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ».

Mon père éclate de rire pendant que je souris nerveusement. Il est inutile d'avoir passer un an sur les bancs de la fac de sociologie pour se rendre compte que cet homme n'a pas toute sa tête. Pourtant, il ne semble pas s'offusquer du manque de crédit que nous accordons à son histoire. Il poursuit sur le même ton calme comme si de rien n'était.

« Si je suis venu vous voir aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je pense que votre fils, Edward est lui aussi un sorcier ».

Cette fois, mon père ne rit plus. Il se lève violemment.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous connaissez mon fils, Monsieur Dumbledore ou quel que soit votre nom, mais je vous prierais de ne pas l'insulter de la sorte. »

Je sens mon frère se crisper sur le canapé et la colère s'emparer de moi. Depuis quelques temps, Ed est un peu mis à l'écart dans sa classe. Les autres le trouvent bizarre même s'ils ne veulent pas lui dire pourquoi. La situation est suffisamment difficile pour lui sans qu'un parfait inconnu ne vienne en plus lui mettre des idées folles dans la tête.

Mon père est toujours debout et lance à Dumbledore un regard plein de reproches. Celui-ci n'a toujours pas cessé de sourire. Ses yeux passent de mon père à Ed qui baisse la tête et se tasse à coté de moi comme s'il voulait disparaitre.

« Il s'est passé des choses étranges n'est ce pas ? Des choses que tu ne pouvais pas expliquer » dit-il en s'adressant uniquement à mon frère et en ignorant le reste de ma famille.

Ma mère se lève à son tour et se place devant Ed.

« Je vais vous demander de sortir monsieur » dit-elle d'un ton à la fois calme et sévère.

A ma grande surprise Dumbledore se lève. Je pense qu'il va partir mais au lieu de ça, il sort un petit bâton de bois de sous sa cape et nous le regardons tous d'un air incrédule. Il pointe le bâton en direction de mon père qui fait un pas en arrière, soudain inquiet. Malgré son âge et ses discours incohérents, l'homme parait impressionnant, voir menaçant. D'une voix pleine d'assurance, il prononce un mot incompréhensible et je me lève brusquement quand le costume de mon père devient rouge vif. Tous nos regards se braquent sur Dumbledore qui sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Je le préfère nettement comme ça » dit-il joyeusement en se rasseyant, « peut être allons nous pouvoir reprendre notre discussion ».

Mon père se laisse tomber sur le canapé. Il fixe les manches de son costume devant lui comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Instinctivement, je me frotte les yeux. Je suis pourtant obligée d'admettre que je ne rêve pas. Je reporte mon attention vers Dumbledore. Il a l'air de trouver la situation amusante. Il fait tourner son bâton de bois entre ses doigts et nous regarde en souriant.

« Je suppose qu'aucun de vous ne crois plus à la magie et encore moins aux sorciers » reprend Dumbledore en faisant apparaitre des tasses devant lui, « il faut dire que nous prenons toutes les dispositions possibles pour cacher notre existence au reste du monde ».

Il y a à peine dix minutes, j'aurais pensé que cet homme avait sa place dans un asile pourtant, en le voyant remplir les tasses d'un liquide brun sorti de nul part, je commence sérieusement à douter de mes propres facultés mentales. Aussi invraisemblable et effrayant que cela puisse paraitre, je commence même à croire son histoire.

« Etes vous nombreux ? » demandais-je, « je veux dire, il y en a beaucoup… des sorciers ? »

Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mes esprits et que j'ai plus ou moins accepté la situation, je sens la curiosité m'envahir. Je vois mon père et mon frère se tourner vers moi et me regarder avec surprise. Je décide de ne pas en tenir compte. Dumbledore me regarde. Il a l'air content que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ce qu'il a à dire. Ses yeux bleus me transpercent comme s'ils cherchaient à sonder mon esprit mais je continue à le regarder d'un air neutre.

« Oui », finit-il par répondre, « nous ne sommes pas aussi nombreux que les moldus mais, nous sommes tout de même suffisamment nombreux pour avoir notre propre organisation ».

« Moldus ? » répète mon frère plus pour lui-même.

Dumbledore tourne alors son regard de cristal vers lui.

« Les moldus sont les gens qui comme ta famille n'ont pas de pouvoir magique » exlique-t-il.

Mon frère n'a toujours pas relevé les yeux. Il est très pâle mais je pense qu'il a lui aussi finit par accepter la réalité de la situation. Il regarde ses mains tremblantes tendues devant lui.

« Pourquoi moi ? » demande-t-il d'une voix plus aïgue qu'à l'ordinaire, « je ne veux pas être un sorcier. »

Dumbledore sourit.

« Tu sais, de nombreux enfant de moldus se sont posés les mêmes questions que toi avant d'entrer à Poudlard et je n'ai pas été capable de leur fournir plus de réponses. Personne ne sait pourquoi ? On nait sorcier, c'est tout. »

Ed n'a pas l'air convaincu. Il fronce les sourcils et relève fièrement la tête. Ses yeux croisent ceux de Dumbledore mais il ne bouge pas.

« Et si je ne veux pas aller à Poudlard ? » demande-t-il presque avec défi.

Dumbledore sourit. Il me fait penser à la fois à un vieux sage qui à réponse à tout et à un très vieil homme usé par l'expérience.

« Bien sur, je ne peux pas te forcer à venir mais je pense qu'il est préférable pour toi comme pour les gens qui t'entourent que tu apprennes à te servir de tes dons et surtout que tu apprennes à les controler. »

Ed baisse la tête. Il semble réfléchir, perdu dans ses pensées. Nous le regardons tous mis à part mon père qui contemple toujours son costume rouge. Au bout d'un moment, Ed relève la tête et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne veux pas partir » dit-il d'une petite voix.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire qu'il puisse être un sorcier mais le costume rouge de mon père est réel tout comme les tasses qui fument à quelques centimètres de moi et il faut reconnaitre que Dumbledore a raison quand il dit qu'il s'est passé des choses étranges même si nous avons tous choisi de les ignorer car nous ne pouvions pas les expliquer. J'ai toujours su qu'il était différent tout comme je sais qu'au fond de lui, il s'en est également rendu compte.

« Pouvez vous nous parler de cette école ? Poudlard ? » demande ma mère d'un air septique, « Où est-elle située ? Qu'apprend-t-on aux élèves exactement là-bas ? »

Dumbledore se tourne vers elle. Il réfléchit un instant avant de commencer à répondre.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, Poudlard est une école de magie. Elle se trouve en Angleterre mais je serais bien incapable de vous dire où exactement pour la bonne raison qu'elle est incartable. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » s'exclame ma mère qui semble faire de grands efforts pour paraitre aimable.

« Cela veut dire qu'on ne peut pas la placer sur une carte. C'est un procédé magique assez complexe, très utile en terme de sécurité » explique Dumbledore alors que nous ne comprenons toujours pas ce qu'il veut dire, « Poudlard est une école très ancienne et très renommée dans laquelle nous formons la future génération de jeunes sorciers. Les étudiants y apprennent tout ce dont ils auront besoins pour évoluer dans le monde de la magie. Les cours sont plutôt variés. Ils apprennent les sortilèges, la métamorphoses, la défense contre les forces du mal, la botanique, la fabrication des potions. Il y a aussi des options comme l'étude des runes, l'arithmancie, la divination… »

Mon père rit nerveusement. Je crois qu'il ne croit pas un mot de ce qu'il entend. Il doit penser qu'il devient fou. Personnellement, je dois avouer que tout cela m'effraie et me fascine à la fois. C'est tellement incroyable.

« J'irais »

La voix de mon frère est plus forte que d'habitude. Il relève la tête et fixe Dumbledore.

« J'irais dans votre école » répète-t-il.

Nous nous tournons tous vers lui, surpris. Dumbledore lui sourit.

« C'est un excellent choix » dit-il d'un ton calme et rassurant.

Mes parents semblent avoir momentanément perdu l'usage de la parole. Ils regardent Ed sans savoir s'ils doivent accepter ou non cette décision. Celui-ci se tourne vers moi à la recherche d'un soutien. Je lui souris. Etrangement, je pense que l'on peut faire confiance à cet homme même si à première vue, il peut paraitre étrange. Ed semble rassuré et sourit à son tour.

« Bien, nous allons pouvoir aborder le deuxième sujet qui m'amène ici, aujourd'hui » reprend Dumbledore sans tenir compte de la crainte qui s'est de nouveau emparée de ses hôtes.

« De quoi voulez vous parler ? » demande ma mère.

« Le monde des sorciers vit en ce moment un épisode très sombre de son histoire. Nous sommes sous la menace d'un sorcier noir particulièrement puissant qui s'en prend aux moldus et à leurs enfants car il considère qu'ils sont inférieurs aux sorciers » dit Dumbledore d'une voix grave.

Son sourire avait disparu, remplacé par une expression triste et inquiète. Il nous explique que tous les incidents survenus récemment ne sont pas des accidents mais les faits d'un certain Voldemort et de ses partisans que l'on appelle mangemorts. Ma mère se crispe sur son fauteuil.

« Et vous espérez que je vais laisser mon fils entrer dans votre école alors qu'un fou s'en prend aux enfants de… de moldus »

Il semble que ma mère ait perdu le peu de contenance qui lui restait. Dumbledore se tourne vers elle.

« Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sur du pays. Votre fils y sera beaucoup plus en sécurité que n'importe où ailleurs. Voldemort ne s'en est jamais prit à l'école. C'est le seul endroit qu'il craint et qu'il respecte. »

Ma mère ne semble pas convaincue mais ne trouve rien a redire. Mon frère s'est rapproché de moi.

« Beaucoup de sorciers viennent de famille de sorciers et nous pensons qu'ils ne connaissent pas assez le monde des moldus et leur façon de vivre sans la magie. Nous pensons que s'ils apprenaient à les connaitre, à les comprendre, ils se rendraient compte qu'ils ne sont pas si différents d'eux. Nous espérons que cela pourrait les dissuader de rejoindre Voldemort » poursuivit Dumbledore.

« Et quel est le rapport avec nous ? » demande ma mère.

« Et bien, c'est très simple. Notre professeur d'étude des moldus a pris sa retraite il y a quelques jours. Le poste est donc vacant et nous avons pensé que si un ou une moldu devenait professeur à Poudlard, l'impact serait plus grand auprès de nos élèves. »

« Je ne vois toujours pas où vous voulez en venir » insiste ma mère de plus en plus septique.

« Il est nécessaire que ce professeur » reprend Dumbledore sans tenir compte de l'interruption de ma mère, « ait de la famille ou des connaissances proches appartenant au monde de la magie et qu'il en connaisse donc l'existence. Il faut aussi que se soit quelqu'un qui veuille devenir professeur et qui en ait véritablement les capacités. Nous avons donc observé de nombreux candidats potentiels dans tout le pays et en avons retenu une dizaine que nous avons classés selon nos préférences. Le premier était un jeune homme dont le frère cadet devait entrer à Poudlard cette année mais il a renié sa famille en apprenant qu'elle comprenait des sorciers. Il aurait donc été malvenu de notre part de lui proposer le poste. La deuxième était une jeune fille de Glasgow mais elle a accepté un autre poste dans une école de musique et je n'ai pas réussi à la convaincre. Nous en venons donc à notre troisième candidat ou je devrais dire candidate. Mademoiselle Bryce, vous voulez devenir professeur n'est ce pas ? »

Je reste un instant sans voix. Il n'espère quand même pas que je vais devenir professeur dans son école. Je n'ai même pas finit mes études. En plus, rien ne me dit que cette école existe vraiment. Dumbledore semble s'apercevoir de mon trouble.

« Bien sur, je n'attends de réponse immédiate. Je vais vous laisser y repenser. Je sais qu'il va vous falloir un certain temps avant d'accepter tout ce que je viens de vous dire mais pensez-y sérieusement Mademoiselle Bryce. C'est une opportunité unique pour vous. Il n'est pas donné à tous les moldus l'occasion de pénétrer dans le monde fermé de la magie. »

« Pourquoi moi ? » ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

« Rassurez-vous, cette décision n'a pas été prise à la légère. Nous vous avons observé pendant des semaines. Vous êtes motivées par ce que vous faites. Vos résultats sont excellents. Vous êtes honnêtes. Je pense que vous êtes la personne idéale pour ce poste. Et je sais que vous ne baissez pas les bras quand une difficulté se présente et persiste.».

Je ne sais pas s'il fait référence à Victoria Adamson mais l'idée d'avoir été observé pendant tout ce temps ne me plait pas du tout et peu en importe la raison. Dumbledore semble l'avoir compris car il se lève.

« Je pense que j'ai suffisamment abusé de votre temps. Je vais donc laisser les choses murir dans votre esprit et je repasserais dans quelques semaines pour connaitre votre réponse et pour les formalités d'inscription d'Edward. »

Dumbledore se dirige lentement vers la porte. Il ne semble pas surpris de voir qu'aucun de nous ne se lève pour l'accompagner. Peut être est-il habitué à ce genre de réactions. Avant de quitter la pièce, il se tourne une dernière fois vers moi.

« Pensez-y sérieusement » me dit-il.

Le bruit de la porte qui claque nous apprend qu'il vient de sortir et bientôt seul le bruit régulier de l'horloge rythme le silence.

Nous n'avons pas reparlé de la visite d'Albus Dumbledore pendant les jours qui ont suivi. Pourtant, je sais que comme moi, personne n'a réussi à se convaincre que se n'était qu'un rêve. Mon père a jeté son costume pour ne plus avoir à le regarder en face et nous avons évité d'aborder tout ce qui pouvait faire penser à la magie. Une semaine plus tard, on aurait presque cru que cette visite n'avait jamais eut lieu.

Je viens de raccrocher le téléphone après avoir passé plus d'une heure à écouter Johanna se plaindre du soleil d'Argentine et je m'allonge sur mon lit. Je laisse mes pensées vagabonder à leur guise en regardant vaguement le plafond de ma chambre. Soudain, un coup retenti à la porte et je tourne légèrement la tête.

« Oui » dis-je pour faire comprendre au visiteur qu'il peut entrer.

La porte s'ouvre et mon frère entre. Il est plus pâle que d'habitude. Il a l'air malade. Je me redresse inquiète alors qu'il vient s'assoir sur mon lit prêt de moi. Il garde la tête baissée comme s'il ne voulait pas me regarder et je sens mon inquiétude doubler d'intensité.

« Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi ? » dit-il d'une petite voix que j'entends à peine.

Je ne comprends pas de quoi il veut parler.

« Ou ça ? » lui demandais-je en souriant.

Il relève la tête et plante ses yeux noisettes dans les miens.

« A Poudlard »

Je perçois son angoisse dans le ton de sa voix. Je sais qu'il se retient depuis longtemps de me poser la question. Je le sens, pas seulement parce que je suis sa sœur mais parce qu'il ne fait rien pour le cacher.

« Je ne veux pas aller là bas tout seul » poursuit-il.

C'est étrange comme un simple regard brillant peut être mille fois plus convaincant que les discours structurés d'un vieux sage.

« Je vais y réfléchir » lui dis-je.

Il me sourit, rassuré et je sais qu'à cet instant ma décision est prise. Je serais professeur à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, du moins, si elle n'est pas seulement le fruit de l'imagination d'un vieux fou. A ce moment là, je ne pense aux conséquences. Je vois seulement le soulagement dans les yeux de mon frère.

**J'avais commencé à écrire une fic dont l'histoire se passait au temps des maraudeurs, après leurs études à Poudlard et dans laquelle une moldue découvrait le monde de la magie mais j'ai décidé de l'abandonner car elle ne me satisfaisait pas vraiment et que je ne savais pas comment la faire évoluer. En effet, je préfère les histoires qui se déroulent pendant l'année au château mais comme je ne voulais pas abandonner mon idée de départ, c'est-à-dire de prendre une héroïne moldue, je ne savais pas vraiment comment présenter les choses. Je ne voyais pas trop comment la faire entrer dans le château. Et puis j'ai réalisé que si elle ne pouvait pas être élève à Poudlard, elle pouvait peut-être être professeur. Je ne sais pas ce que va donner cette fic, ni ce qui va s'y passer mais j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira alors laissez-moi vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Chemin de Traverse

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

_Il me sourit, rassuré et je sais qu'à cet instant ma décision est prise. Je serais professeur à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, du moins, si elle n'est pas seulement le fruit de l'imagination d'un vieux fou. A ce moment là, je ne pense aux conséquences. Je vois seulement le soulagement dans les yeux de mon frère._

**Chapitre 2 : Chemin de traverse**

Plus d'un mois s'est écoulé depuis la première visite d'Albus Dumbledore. Ed et moi avons beaucoup reparlé de Poudard, des sorciers et de la magie en général. Je dirais même que c'est devenu au fils des jours notre sujet de conversation privilégié. Pourtant, depuis quelques jours, mon frère a cessé d'aborder le sujet. En effet, bien qu'il ait promis de revenir, nous n'avons reçu aucune nouvelle de Dumbledore depuis sa visite et nous commençons à nous demander s'il reviendra un jour.

La nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures lorsque je passe enfin la porte d'entrée. Je travaille dans une boutique de fleurs prêt de chez moi pendant l'été. Cela me permet de mettre un peu d'argent de coté. Aujourd'hui, comme tous les vendredis, il a fallut faire l'inventaire, je suis donc rentrée plus tard que d'habitude. Mes parents sont absents. Ils sont partis voir des amis pour la soirée. Mon frère est seul dans le salon. Il regarde un jeu stupide à la télé. Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé à coté de lui. Je pousse un long soupir et j'étends mes jambes fatiguées devant moi.

Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que je m'étais endormie sur le canapé mais la sonnerie de la porte me réveil en sursaut. Ed dort à coté de moi, sa tête est posée sur mon épaule. Je le repousse doucement en essayant de ne pas le réveiller et je me lève en baillant. Je regarde l'horloge en traversant le salon. Il est plus de trois heures du matin. Je me demande qui peut sonner à cette heure là. Mes parents ont la clé et ils ne doivent pas rentrer avant plusieurs heures. Je déverrouille la porte et l'ouvre avec précaution prête à la refermer en cas de besoin. Même s'il me tourne le dos, je reconnais tout de suite la silhouette de l'homme qui attend devant la porte. Le bruit de la porte le fait sursauter et il se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux bleus cristallins se mettent à briller et un large sourire se forme sur son visage.

« Bonsoir Mademoiselle Bryce » me dit-il d'une voix calme.

« Bonsoir Monsieur » répondis-je en m'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

Je le suis dans le salon. Son apparence est encore plus étrange que dans mon souvenir et je comprends qu'il ait choisi de venir la nuit. Je doute que la longue robe orange qu'il porte soit passée inaperçue dans le voisinage. Il s'installe dans le grand fauteuil prêt de la fenêtre pendant que je secoue Edward pour le réveiller. Il proteste un peu mais ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise quand il aperçoit Albus Dumbledore, assit à quelques mètres de lui. Il se redresse et l'étonnement laisse place à la joie.

« Vous semblez penser que je ne reviendrais pas » dit Dumbledore en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Ed baisse la tête, surement aussi surpris que moi de voir avec quelle facilité cet homme arrive à comprendre les gens et ce qu'ils ressentent. Il sourit avant de retourner son attention sur moi.

« Je suis navré de devoir vous imposer ma présence au beau milieu de la nuit mais j'ai eut quelques affaires urgentes à régler avant de venir » dit-il d'une voix mystèrieuse en faisant apparaitre des tasses devant chacun de nous.

J'aimerais lui demander de quels genres d'affaires urgentes il s'agit mais je ne veux pas paraitre impolie. Dumbledore fait sortir un liquide brun de son bâton de bois, qui, j'ai finit par le comprendre, doit être une sorte de baguette magique. Il se tourne ensuite vers Ed.

« Voici la liste de tous ce dont tu auras besoin pour entrer à Poudlard » dit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe jaunie.

Ed l'ouvre d'une main tremblante et je baisse les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle contient. La première page est une lettre de Dumbledore expliquant qu'il vient d'être admis à Poudlard et que la rentrée aura lieu le 1er septembre. La deuxième est liste de fourniture et mes yeux s'agrandissent au fur et à mesure où ils la parcourent. Un chaudron. Une baguette magique. Trois robes de sorciers noires. Le livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 1 de Miranda Fauconnette. Histoire de la magie de Adalbert Lasornette…

« Excusez-moi professeur, mais où sommes-nous censés trouver tout ça ? » demandais-je d'une voix mal assurée en relevant la tête pour croiser le regard bleu de Dumbledore.

Celui-ci sourit. Il semblait s'attendre à la question.

« Il y a un endroit à Londres où vous pourrez acheter tout ce dont vous avez besoin mais ne vous inquiétez pas » ajoute-t-il en voyant notre air affolé, « j'ai demandé à Hagrid, le garde chasse de l'école de vous y accompagner ».

En tant normal, je n'aurais pas apprécié que l'on m'impose la présence d'un parfait inconnu, mais je dois avouer qu'en ce moment, je suis assez contente de ne pas avoir à y aller seule avec Ed. Dumbledore nous regarde quelques instants en buvant lentement le contenu de sa tasse. Je réalise alors que je n'ai pas touché à la mienne. Je l'attrape et la rapproche de mon nez d'un air méfiant. Je pose mes lèvres sur la tasse et les laisse entrer en contact avec le liquide chaud. Du thé. Je suis presque déçue que les sorciers ne boivent que du thé. Dumbledore sourit toujours. Pendant tout ce temps, il n'a pas cessé de m'observer. c'est assez destabilisant.

« Avez-vous pris une décision, mademoiselle Bryce ? » me demande-t-il au moment où je repose ma tasse sur la petite table basse devant moi.

Ses yeux sont rivés sur moi et me mettent mal à l'aise. Ed aussi à relevé la tête et me regarde à présent avec inquiétude. Je baisse les yeux vers lui et souris pour lui montrer que je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

« Je pense que je vais accepter votre proposition, Monsieur » dis-je d'une voix un peu trop solennelle à mon gout.

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit et il se lève du fauteuil.

« Voilà, une excellente nouvelle. Vous m'en voyez ravie Mademoiselle Bryce. Je vais m'occuper de toutes les formalités administratives et je demanderais à Hagrid de vous expliquer le reste quand il viendra. Sachez seulement que la rentrée des professeurs est prévue à la mi aout, un peu plus tôt que celle des élèves. »

Ed et moi l'accompagnons jusqu'à la porte.

« Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit » nous dit-il en s'éloignant dans la pénombre de la rue.

Ed et moi sommes toujours en train de discuter quand mes parents rentrent dans la matinée. Mon frère se met à bailler et je réalise alors que je suis aussi épuisée. Nous montons nous coucher mais étrangement, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je ne cesse de repenser à la visite de Dumbledore, au fait que je viens d'accepter d'être professeur à Poudlard et que je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Soudain, la situation me parait grotesque et je me demande dans quoi je me suis embarquée. Je dois m'endormir car je sens ma mère me secouer doucement.

« Anna, il y a Johanna au téléphone pour toi » me dit-elle pendant que j'émerge difficilement.

Je n'ai dormi que quelques heures. Je traine du pied jusqu'au téléphone. La voix de Johanna est aussi enjouée que d'habitude et résonne dans ma tête. Elle me raconte ses dernières aventures en Argentine et me parle de son beau voisin à qui elle n'a pas encore réussi à parler. Je trouve cela d'ailleurs assez étonnant étant donné qu'habituellement Johanna passe son temps à parler au point qu'elle serait capable de tenir une conversation toute seule en faisant à la fois les questions et les réponses.

« Et toi, comment ça se passe à Londres ? Et ton travaille ? » me demande-t-elle.

Plusieurs choses me traversent alors l'esprit. D'abord, je réalise qu'il va être assez difficile pour moi de continuer à travailler étant donné qu'il va falloir que je prépare ma rentrée ma Poudlard. Ensuite, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir annoncer à ma fac que j'abandonne mes études pour devenir prématurément professeur dans une école de sorcier. Enfin, si je deviens pensionnaire à Poudlard, je ne reverrais pas Johanna avant un certain temps.

« Disons qu'il y a eu pas mal de changements depuis ton dernier appel » lui dis-je.

Le silence étant la seule réponse que j'obtiens, je me dis que Johanna attend que j'étaye. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois lui dire. Si je lui annonce que je vais aller dans une école de magie, elle va penser que je suis devenue folle. De plus, je ne sais même pas si je suis autorisée à lui en parler. Je me rappelle de la première discussion que nous avons eue avec Dumbledore quand il a dit que les sorciers prenaient toutes les dispositions possibles pour se cacher du reste du monde. Peut être est-il interdit de révéler l'existence du monde de la magie à qui que se soit. Bien qu'elle soit ma meilleure amie et que je lui accorde une confiance aveugle, je décide finalement de cacher à Johanna une partie des informations. D'abord parce qu'il y a de forte chance pour qu'elle ne croit pas un mot de ce que je vais lui dire. Ensuite parce que je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir le droit d'en parler et que je ne sais pas ce que je risque en dévoilant un tel secret.

Je lui annonce alors que j'ai été embauchée dans une école étrangère en tant que professeur d'anglais. C'est loin d'être la vérité mais c'est la seule chose crédible que j'ai trouvé à lui dire. Il lui faut plusieurs secondes pour se remettre du fait que je ne serais pas avec elle l'année prochaine mais elle est contente pour moi. Elle sait que c'est mon rêve. J'ai beaucoup de mal à éviter ses questions sur le genre d'école dont il s'agit, le pays dans lequel elle se trouve et la façon dont j'ai été choisi pour ce poste mais je m'en sort plutôt bien. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'empare de moi quand je raccroche. Je n'ai pas été vraiment honnête avec elle et je n'aime pas ça. Pourtant, je n'ai pas le temps d'y repenser. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

Cet après-midi-là, je me suis rendue chez le fleuriste chez qui je travaille et je lui ai expliqué que je devais rompre mon contrat. Il n'était pas ravi mais il a compris ma situation. Je me suis ensuite rendue dans la bibliothèque municipale à la recherche de livres traitant de magie et de sorcellerie. J'y ai trouvé de nombreux contes dont le contenu me sembla très éloigné de la réalité. J'y ai également lu des livres d'histoires relatant la chasse aux sorciers à différentes époques. Plus j'étayais mes recherches, plus j'avais du mal à croire ce que je vivais. En quelques jours, j'avais dévoré la majorité des livres abordant le sujet sans pour autant avoir l'impression d'en connaitre beaucoup sur ce monde que je venais tout juste de découvrir.

Les vacances ont filé à une vitesse ahurissante. Au début du mois d'aout, j'ai reçu une lettre de Dumbledore expliquant que Hagrid viendrait nous chercher, Ed et moi, deux semaines plus tard. Il nous conduirait dans un lieu appelé le chemin de traverse pour que nous puissions acheter ce dont nous avons besoin puis il m'accompagnerait jusqu'à Poudlard où on devait me présenter à l'équipe enseignante. Plus le temps passait, plus l'angoisse se faisait sentir en moi. Je craignais ce qui m'attendait mais, étrangement, j'étais aussi extrèmement impatiente de découvrir Poudlard et de rencontrer des sorciers.

Nous sommes à présent à la mi aout. Dans la matinée, un homme est apparu au milieu de la cheminée et mon père est passé tout prêt de l'arrêt cardiaque. Je crois qu'il ne s'habituera jamais à la magie. L'homme a expliqué qu'il venait chercher mes valises pour les transporter à Poudlard. Mon père a trouvé un prétexte pour sortir de la pièce quand l'homme à jeter une poigné de poudre dans la cheminée avant de disparaitre au milieu des flammes devenues vertes, ma grosse valise à la main.

Nous venons tout juste de finir de déjeuner quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Mon frère se précipite pour aller ouvrir et je le rejoins rapidement. Un homme immense se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il fait au moins deux fois la taille d'une personne normale. Il est tellement grand qu'il est obligé de se baisser pour entrer. Sa barbe hirsute et ses cheveux emmêlés lui donnent un air effrayant mais son sourire chaleureux et ses yeux brillants le rendent sympathique. Il tend la main vers moi.

« Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard » se présente-t-il solennellement, « Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous conduire au chemin de traverse pour les fournitures » ajoute-t-il fièrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que Hagrid nous ait expliqué le programme de l'après midi, nous nous retrouvons tous les trois dans la rue, prêts à partir. Un vent léger et frais se lève au moment où nous commençons à marcher. C'est assez étrange de devoir suivre un homme dont on ignore tout vers un endroit dont personne ou presque ne connait l'existence. C'est à la fois effrayant et intriguant. Ed a attrapé ma main. Je crois qu'il n'est pas rassuré et je fais de mon mieux pour avoir l'air calme. Les gens que nous croisons regardent Hagrid avec crainte et étonnement. Il est vrai qu'il ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu. Nous quittons la rue principale pour rejoindre une rue parallèle peu fréquentée et nous nous arrêtons au milieu du trottoir. Le garde chasse regarde distraitement autour de lui et sort de sous son grand manteau marron, un long parapluie rose. Ed et moi, le regardons surpris. Il nous sourit et se met à agiter son parapluie de droite à gauche. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il est en train de faire. Je me demande même si Dumbledore ne nous a pas envoyé un fou. Soudain un grand bruit retenti prêt de nous et je me retourne brusquement. Un bus à double étage se dirige vers nous à vive allure. Les poubelles et les voitures stationnées sur la chaussée se poussent d'elles-mêmes sur son passage. J'ai l'impression d'assister à une scène de dessin animé. En quelques secondes, le bus arrive à notre hauteur et s'arrête devant nous. Un jeune homme en descend. Il porte une veste de costume gris rapiécée et un pantalon rouge à rayures. Ses cheveux châtains sont ébouriffés et ses yeux cachés par d'énormes lunettes à double foyer. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage quand il nous voit.

« Hagrid. Ca f'sait longtemps. Qu'est c'que tu d'viens ? » demande-t-il.

« Bonjour Ernie » répond Hagrid, « je suis en mission spéciale pour Dumbledore » ajoute-il fièrement en redressant le col de son grand manteau.

Le dénommé Ernie semble assez impressionné. Il ne nous pose pas plus de questions et s'écarte du passage pour nous laisser monter. J'avoue que ce bus n'a rien de rassurant. J'aurais préféré continuer à marcher. J'entends Hagrid saluer le chauffeur, un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs, légèrement dégarni puis nous allons nous assoir un peu plus loin. Ed prend place entre moi et Hagrid et le bus redémarre. Je dois m'accrocher à mon siège pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Le bus avance à une vitesse folle sans tenir compte des obstacles qui se présentent devant lui. Je ferme les yeux en regrettant de ne pas avoir moins mangé ce midi. Heureusement, le voyage n'est pas très long et bientôt le bus s'arrête.

« Le chaudron baveur, accès au chemin de traverse » annonce la voix monocorde d'Ernie.

Nous descendons et je reste immobile sur le trottoir pendant plusieurs secondes, le temps que mon estomac retrouve sa place normale. A l'avenir, j'éviterais le bus, du moins celui-là. Ed est très pale et passe douloureusement sa main sur son ventre. Je crois que lui non plus, n'a pas beaucoup aimé le voyage. Seul Hagrid garde son habituel sourire. Cet homme doit être un roc.

Je me remets plus ou moins de mes émotions et je commence à observer ce qui m'entoure. Nous sommes dans un quartier de Londres que je connais mal, réputé mal famé. Devant moi, entre un magasin de disques fermé et une ancienne librairie démodée se trouve un vieux pub à l'allure délabrée. Au-dessus de la porte, un écriteau tordu indique « le chaudron baveur ». Les vitres sont sales et ne me permettent pas de voir à l'intérieur. Aucun son n'atteint mes oreilles ce que je trouve assez troublant. Hagrid ne s'attarde pas. Il pousse la porte et la maintient ouverte, nous incitant à le suivre. Nous entrons donc à notre tour.

L'intérieur du pub est le reflet de son extérieur, sale et miteux. Les tables sont en bois massif tout comme les chaises et la majeure partie du mobilier qui semble avoir vécu des siècles. Il y chaleur règne une étouffante. Derrière le comptoir, un homme essuie des verres à l'hygiène douteuse. Il nous offre un sourire édenté quand il nous voit approcher.

« Bonjour Tom » dit Hagrid quand il est assez prêt de lui pour se faire entendre.

« Bonjour Hagrid » répond le propriétaire, « qu'est ce que je vous sers aujourd'hui ? »

J'en déduis que Hagrid est un habitué des lieux et je souris.

« Pas aujourd'hui Tom » ajoute le garde chasse en nous montrons d'un signe du menton.

Tom a l'air déçu et nous regarde nous éloigner vers une petite porte au fond de la pièce. Après avoir emprunté un long couloir sombre, nous nous retrouvons dans une petite cours vide. Hagrid s'approche d'un pas assuré vers le mur du fond et nous le suivons sans comprendre. Il frappe quelques coups sur les briques avec son parapluie rose et recul de quelques pas. J'ouvre légèrement la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise quand je vois les pierres se mettre à remuer et à se déplacer sur elles-mêmes pour former une sorte d'arcade. Si quelqu'un m'avait un jour parlé d'un tel endroit, je l'aurais certainement pris pour un fou. Pourtant, tout est réel. J'ai du mal à y croire.

Nous passons l'arcade et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être impressionnée. En apparence, la rue qui s'étale devant nous est presque normale mais quand on l'observe de plus prêt, on se rend compte que tout y est incroyable. Je fais quelques pas, derrière Hagrid qui parait très à l'aise. Autour de moi, des gens courent, marchent, crient, parlent, rient. Des enfants volent à toute vitesse sur des balais sous les cris angoissés de leurs parents inquiets. Certains sont habillés de façon étrange. Nous croisons un vieil homme vêtu d'une longue robe à fleurs et un autre avec un uniforme de gendarme du XIXème siècle.

Nous continuons à avancer. Ed a attrapé ma main et nous devons presque courir pour suivre le rythme imposé par Hagrid. Nous arrivons devant un haut bâtiment qui ressemble à un endroit officiel. Un grand portail en bronze en garde l'entrée au-dessus de laquelle il est écrit « Gringotts, Banque de Sorciers ». Je n'en reviens pas. Les sorciers ont leurs propres banques. Hagrid ne prend pas le temps de s'attarder devant la grille. Il poursuit sa route et nous passons la porte de la banque sur laquelle je peux lire, « Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir, mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir, car celui qui veut prendre et ne peut pas gagner, de sa cupidité, le prix devra payer. Si tu veux t'emparer en ce lieu souterrain, d'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien, voleur tu trouveras en guise de richesse, le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse ». Tout cela est plutôt effrayant mais la présence de Hagrid me rassure. On dit souvent qu'il ne faut pas s'attarder sur le physique mais il faut avouer que la taille de cet homme offre une sensation de sécurité. Il y a beaucoup de monde à l'intérieur de la banque. Je n'arrive pas à voir où je vais. Ed resserre son emprise sur ma main. Nous sommes bousculés à de nombreuses reprises et je suis contente que Hagrid soit si grand, ce qui nous permet de le repérer de loin. Nous nous frayons tant bien que mal un passage parmi la foule et allons rejoindre le garde chasse devant une sorte de guichet. De l'autre coté, se tient un petit être au nez crochu et au teint cireux. Il me fait penser aux petits monstres qui hantent les contes pour enfants. Il lève ses yeux perçants vers nous et enroule ses doigts autour de sa petite barbe taillée en pointe.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider ? » demande-t-il d'un ton sec et méprisant.

« Nous venons de la part de Albus Dumbledore » lui répond Hagrid en lui tendant l'argent que nous avons emporté avec nous et un morceau de parchemin sur lequel je reconnais l'écriture fine du professeur.

Le petit être regarde longuement le parchemin.

« Attendez ici » dit-il soudain en s'éloignant.

« Euh… Hagrid… qu'est ce que c'est ? » ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander en regardant notre guichetier sortir de la salle principale de la banque par une petite porte dérobée.

Hagrid sourit. Je crois qu'il réalise pour la première fois que nous ne venons pas vraiment du même monde et que les choses évidentes pour lui ne le sont pas pour nous.

« Un gobelin » me dit-il, « et comme vous avez pu le remarquer, il n'apprécie pas beaucoup les sorciers ».

J'aimerais en savoir plus. Il y a tellement de questions que j'aimerais lui poser mais je n'en ai pas le temps. Le gobelin revient déjà vers nous à grand pas tenant entre ses mains deux grandes bourses de cuire.

« Voilà » dit-il en remettant les bourses dans les mains du garde chasse.

Puis sans ajouter un mot, il retourne à son guichet et cri d'une voix perçante.

« Suivant ».

Nous quittons donc la banque en même temps qu'un couple qui se dispute à propos d'un chaudron cassé. Je souris en suivant Hagrid à travers la grande rue. J'ai l'impression de rêver. Tout, autour de moi, me semble si irréel. Nous entrons chez Ollivander, le marchand de baguettes magiques et n'en sortons qu'une demi-heure plus tard après que mon frère ait démoli la moitié du magasin en testant toute sorte de baguettes. Nous acquérons quelques robes de sorciers chez Madame Guipure. Puis, nous achetons, les ustensiles et les ingrédients de potions dont aura besoin Ed à Poudlard. Nous nous rendons ensuite chez « Fleury et Bott », la librairie. Edward choisit ses livres pendant que je regarde d'un œil amusé la collection de romans dont les personnages sur la couverture me font des signes de la main. Plus rien ne m'étonne.

Quand nous ressortons, Hagrid nous explique qu'il doit aller chercher des produits pour soigner les scroutts à pétard dont il s'occupe à Poudlard et nous nous donnons rendez-vous un peu plus tard devant la librairie. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peut être un scroutt à pétard mais je n'ai pas le temps de le lui demander. Le garde chasse s'éloigne à grands pas et je n'arrive bientôt plus à distinguer sa haute silhouette. Ed et moi commençons donc à arpenter la rue d'un pas lent en regardant toutes les choses étranges qui nous entourent. Un enfant me tend un prospectus que j'attrape par réflexe. Je souris. C'est une publicité qui vante les capacités du nouveau nimbus 1500, un balai magique capable d'atteindre près de 50km/h en quelques secondes.

Plus j'avance dans cette rue, plus je me dis que je suis en train de rêver. Même les boutiques les plus classiques ont quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Nous passons devant le magasin de crèmes glacées de Florian Fortârome qui propose des glaces à la fraise ou au chocolat mais aussi à la mandragore ou à l'achillée sternutatoire. Nous décidons de nous y arrêter. Nous commençons à être fatigués et nous n'avons plus rien à acheter. Ed commande une glace à la cricasse pendant que je choisis de rester dans les parfums classiques en demandant un sorbet à la fraise. Des voix résonnent autour de nous et je me mets à observer les gens assis prêt de moi sur la terrasse. Au fond, un couple semble assez impressionné voir angoissé. Ils regardent avec méfiance le livre que tient une jeune fille assise à coté d'eux. J'en déduis qu'ils ne sont pas sorcier et qu'ils viennent ici pour la première fois, surement pour accompagner leur fille. Un peu plus loin un groupe de fille glousse stupidement en lançant des regards appuyés à deux garçons assis un peu plus loin. Je porte donc naturellement mon attention sur eux. Celui qui me fait fasse est très beau. Il a des cheveux noirs qui retombent négligemment devant ses grands yeux gris. Il doit avoir à peu prêt mon âge ou peut être est-il un peu plus jeune. En face de lui, est assis un autre garçon pas plus âgé que le premier. Ses cheveux sont châtains foncés et il me semble qu'il porte des lunettes.

« Tu exagères Sirius. Tu n'es plus un enfant. Tu pourrais faire un effort » dit celui qui me tourne le dos d'une voix pleine de reproche.

Le dénommé Sirius lève les yeux au ciel et un sourire malicieux se dessine sur son beau visage.

« Désolé Remus, mais j'étais tellement content de revoir ce bon vieux Servilus. Je ne pouvais pas passer sans aller le saluer »

« Et glisser quelques galions dans sa poche au moment où il sortait de Gringotts en sachant très bien qu'il se ferait arrêter par les gobelins » poursuit Remus d'un ton accusateur.

« Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le répète ? C'était un accident. Un accident ».

Commence alors une discussion exclusivement axée sur l'immaturité de Sirius, qui selon Remus est totalement irrécupérable. Ils sont bientôt rejoints par deux autres garçons. Un brun aux yeux marrons dont la coiffure laisse penser qu'il vient tout juste de se lever et un petit gros aux cheveux châtains clairs.

Je détourne les yeux et continue à observer les gens autour de moi. La nuit commence à tomber et je regarde ma montre. Il est tard. Il est temps que nous allions rejoindre Hagrid devant la librairie.

Nous passons l'arcade de pierre en même temps que les quatre garçons, assis à la terrasse prêt de nous un peu plus tôt.

« Tu sais Remus, tu devrais faire un effort. Tu es totalement associable » dit le brun aux cheveux ébouriffés.

« Il a raison, mon vieux » poursuit celui qui s'appelle Sirius, « Regarde cette pauvre Nelly. Je suis sure que tu l'as vexée en la faisant partir comme ça ».

« Elle c'était Nadia, Sirius. Nelly c'est la brune » réplique Remus d'un ton à la fois irrité et amusé.

« Ouais, c'est presque pareil » répond Sirius en poussant la porte du chaudron baveur.

Le son de leurs voix disparait quand nous sortons dans la rue et je sens mon cœur rater un battement lorsque je réalise que nous allons de nouveau prendre le bus. Le voyage du retour est pourtant moins douloureux que celui de l'allée. Peut être à cause de la fatigue ou simplement parce que je commence à m'habituer à ce moyen de transport. Nous raccompagnons Ed à la maison. Une fois dans le salon, Hagrid me tend une poigné de poudre verte avant de s'avancer dans la cheminée. Il lance la poudre dans les flammes qui deviennent vertes et s'exclame d'une voix forte, « Poudlard » avant de disparaitre. Je me tourne vers mes parents et les enlace une dernière fois. Puis, je prends Ed dans mes bras en lui rappelant qu'on se revoit dans à peine quinze jours et je lance à mon tour la poigné de poudre verte dans les flammes de la cheminée.

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Je n'avais pas prévu de faire deux chapitres avant l'arrivée à Poudlard mais je n'ai pas réussi à raccourcir alors j'espère que ce n'est pas trop long. Merci pour vos reviews, continuez à me donner votre avis.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Poudlard

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

_Nous raccompagnons Ed à la maison. Une fois dans le salon, Hagrid me tend une poigné de poudre verte avant de s'avancer dans la cheminée. Il lance la poudre dans les flammes qui deviennent vertes et s'exclame d'une voix forte, « Poudlard » avant de disparaitre. Je me tourne vers mes parents et les enlace une dernière fois. Puis, je prends Ed dans mes bras en lui rappelant qu'on se revoit dans à peine quinze jours et je lance à mon tour la poigné de poudre verte dans les flammes de la cheminée._

**Chapitre 3 : Les premiers désagréments de Poudlard**

Je me sens emportée par une force invisible qui comprime tout mon corps et m'empêche de respirer. Ca ne dure pas très longtemps mais la sensation est désagréable et j'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que je suis entrée dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée. Je me mettrais presque à apprécier le bus de ce matin. Soudain je sens le sol sous mes pieds mais je perds l'équilibre et mes genoux heurtent violemment la pierre froide de la cheminée. Après quelques secondes, nécessaires pour retrouver mes esprits, je redresse la tête en me massant péniblement les côtes. Je réalise alors où je suis. La pièce est vaste et circulaire. Au centre trône un grand bureau dont les pieds ont la forme de serres et sur lequel sont posées toutes sortes d'objets étranges. Je parcours la pièce du regard. Il y a une grande armoire sur le coté et sur les murs, sont accrochés des portraits d'hommes et de femmes plus ou moins âgés. Soudain, je réalise que les personnages des portraits bougent. Je me frotte les yeux avec force avant de les rouvrir.

« N'est-elle pas un peu jeune pour le poste, Dumbledore ? »

Le portrait parle. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ni mes oreilles. Je regarde le portrait d'un air ahuri. L'homme, vêtu de noir, a des cheveux blancs et parait assez âgé. Une expression refrognée est gravée sur son visage sévère. Il me regarde d'un air hautain.

« Bien sur que non, Phineas, elle sera parfaite, j'en suis sure. »

La voix de Dumbledore me sort de ma torpeur. Il est assis derrière son bureau et me regarde avec amusement. Un éclat malicieux danse dans ses yeux crystallins. Je me rends alors compte que je dois avoir l'air un peu stupide à genoux dans la cheminée et j'essai de reprendre contenance en me levant.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie » me dit le directeur en m'indiquant une chaise en face de lui.

Je m'approche. Je sens les regards des portraits posés sur moi ce qui me met particulièrement mal à l'aise. Des sons étranges provenant de l'armoire un peu plus loin résonnent et me font frissonner. Je ne suis pas sure que je vais aimer cet endroit.

Pendant les heures qui suivent mon arrivé à Poudlard, Dumbledore m'explique ce qu'il attend de moi. Il me présente les autres professeurs et me fait visiter le château en me conseillant de profiter de l'absence des élèves pour me familiariser avec les lieux. Il est tard quand il me conduit vers les appartements qui seront les miens pour l'année.

« C'est ici » me dit le directeur en ouvrant la porte en bois qui se trouve devant nous.

Il s'écarte pour me laisser entrer et je fais quelques pas dans la pièce. Elle n'est pas très grande mais semble confortable. Un grand lit en baldaquin en occupe la majeure partie. Sur la droite, se trouve une armoire en bois brut sur laquelle est fixé un large miroir cerclé d'argent et sur la gauche, une petite porte qui mène à la salle de bain. A coté de la porte, je vois un petit bureau avec de nombreux tiroirs. Mes yeux parcourent la pièce avec attention. J'aime sa sobriété. Il n'y a rien de superflu. La fenêtre derrière le lit laisse entrevoir l'entrée du château et le parc mais la pénombre m'empêche de distinguer ce qui s'y passe actuellement.

« Je vais vous laisser vous installer Mademoiselle Bryce » me dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme, « vous devez être épuisée ».

Il est vrai que cette journée a été passionnante mais aussi éprouvante aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Je ne serais pas contre un peu de calme et de solitude ce qui me permettrait de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Tout cela est tellement irrationnel. J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire ce qui m'arrive et il va me falloir du temps pour me faire à l'idée qu'il existe dans ce monde des choses aussi belles et étranges que la magie, les sorciers et Poudlard. C'est effrayant mais aussi excitant. Au fond de moi, j'aimerais en savoir plus. Je sais que ce que j'ai vu et entendu aujourd'hui n'est qu'une infime partie de ce qui m'attend. Il me reste encore tellement à découvrir. Une foule de questions se bousculent dans ma tête dans l'attente d'une réponse qui ne viendra peut être jamais.

Après m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, le directeur quitte la chambre et j'entends bientôt ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit sans aucune élégance. Dehors, la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps. Je repense à ma journée. Je pense à Poudlard. Des images incohérentes défilent devant mes yeux, souvenirs de ce que je viens de vivre. Etrangement, un sentiment de malaise domine toutes les émotions fortes que je ressens à ce moment précis. Malgré la beauté et la féérie des lieux, malgré l'émerveillement que me procure le monde de la magie, quelque chose me dérange. Je ne me sens pas vraiment à ma place. La magie, les sorciers, tout cela est fascinant mais ce n'est pas mon monde. Je me demande si je vais m'y habituer et surtout, si les gens ici, vont s'habituer à moi.

Pendant les jours qui suivent, j'arpente les couloirs du grand château jusqu'à en connaitre les moindres recoins. Je finis par m'habituer au fait d'être suivi par les personnages des tableaux dans les couloirs, aux armures qui couinent en remuant, aux escaliers capricieux qui changent sans cesse de place. Je ne suis même plus surprise lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, je croise le spectre translucide d'un des fantômes du château. Chaque jour, je découvre un peu plus des mystères de Poudlard et chaque jour, la petite voix qui me dit que je n'ai rien à faire ici s'intensifie en moi. Au fur et à mesure que se dévoilent les merveilles de la magie, je perçois ses dangers et les risques que j'encours à ne pas être très vigilante.

Je profite de mon temps libre pour me rendre à la bibliothèque et me documenter. Je lis de nombreux livres qui parlent de l'histoire des sorciers, des splendeurs qu'ils ont créées mais aussi des dérives que la puissance non maitrisée de certains ont entrainé. Il m'arrive à de nombreuses reprises d'être effrayée par ce que je lis et par ce que j'apprends car je prends conscience de ma faiblesse. Je sais à quel point je suis vulnérable. Je n'ai pas de don magique. Que pourrais-je faire si un sorcier s'attaquait à moi ? J'ai parfois l'impression d'être une souris lâchée au milieu d'une bande de chats. Pourtant, je ne veux pas que la crainte prenne le dessus sur le reste car je suis aussi consciente de la chance que j'ai d'être ici et je sais que beaucoup de gens tueraient pour être à ma place et vivre ce que je vis en ce moment.

Pendant mes moments de doute, je rends souvent visite à Hagrid. Il habite une petite cabane en bois au fond du parc. Nous passons des heures à discuter de choses et d'autres autour d'une tasse de thé. Nous parlons de magie et de moldus. Il me parle des personnalités importantes du monde de la magie et je lui parle de la façon dont nous vivons sans celle-ci. Sous son apparence d'homme des cavernes, le garde chasse de Poudlard est en réalité quelqu'un de très gentil qui ne se borne pas aux préjugés. Il prend le temps d'écouter mes doutes, il me rassure et il me parle de ses envies de devenir, un jour, professeur à Poudlard. Quand je lui demande quelle est sa matière de prédilection, il me montre une créature étrange mi-scorpion, mi-araignée, lovée prêt de la cheminée. Hagrid aimerait enseigner les soins aux créatures magiques. Il se passionne pour les animaux ou plutôt les créatures de toutes sortes. Ils les soignent et les dorlotent comme s'ils étaient ses propres enfants. Il m'a fait découvrir des êtres que je n'aurais jamais imaginés et il m'a promis de m'emmener dans la forêt interdite quand il en aurait le temps et qu'il jugera que je ne risque rien. Il dit qu'on y trouve des licornes. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à y croire mais après tout ce que j'ai vu, cela ne me surprendrait pas. Je pense qu'il ferait un excellent professeur.

Cela fait environ une semaine que je suis arrivée à Poudlard. Les lieux commencent à m'être familiers. Je suis étendue sur mon lit, perdue dans mes pensées, quand quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Il est tard. Je soupire avant de me lever à contre cœur. Le professeur McGonagall, qui enseigne la métamorphose, se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ses cheveux noirs sont tirés en arrière et relevés en un chignon serré. Ses lunettes carrées et son regard perçant lui donne un air sévère et forme un contraste surprenant avec sa robe de chambre aux motifs écossais. Je souris. Elle a une toute autre allure, habillée de cette façon. On croirait presque avoir à faire à une autre personne.

« Bonsoir, professeur Bryce, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas » me dit-elle d'un ton sec, « je suis venue vous apporter le programme des cours que vous devrez dispenser à vos élèves. »

D'un geste distrait, elle me tend une liasse de feuilles reliées par un fils d'argent et je l'attrape avec précautions.

« Bien sur, vous pouvez toujours le modifier. » ajoute-t-elle « le professeur Dumbledore pense qu'il est stupide de laisser des sorciers du ministère qui n'ont pas mis les pieds à Poudlard depuis des décennies, établir le programme d'étude des moldus. Il pense qu'étant vous-même moldue, vous êtes mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'il est important d'enseigner aux élèves. Je dois avouer que sur ce point, je suis assez d'accord avec lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous pourrez vous inspirer de celui-ci. »

Je jette un bref coup d'œil au dossier qu'elle m'a remis. Il retrace les notions principales à connaitre par année. En cinquième et septième année, il y a une page spéciale concernant les BUSES et les ASPICS. McGonagall m'explique alors le principe des examens qui visent à évaluer les capacités des élèves. Cela ressemble un peu au baccalauréat chez les moldus. Nous passons plus d'une heure à discuter de la manière dont se passent les cours à Poudlard et je me rends compte que mis à part le contenu des matières, ce n'est pas très différents de ce que j'ai connu au collège et au lycée. Quand nous avons abordé tous les sujets relatifs aux cours, elle me tend un second dossier, plus épais que le premier.

« La liste de vos élèves » me dit-elle, « ils y sont tous, pour chaque année et pour chaque maison. Je me suis permise de vous mettre quelques annotations. Nous avons quelques fortes têtes et j'ai pensé qu'il serait utile que vous le sachiez avant d'être confrontée à eux. »

Je relève la tête. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivée, je réalise que je vais vraiment être professeur. Dans quelques jours, je vais me retrouver devant mes élèves et je ne suis pas certaine d'être prête. Bien sur, c'est mon rêve mais tout cela est arrivé tellement vite. Je ne me suis jamais retrouvé devant une classe, encore moins devant une classe de sorciers. Le professeur McGonagall ne semble pas percevoir mon trouble. Après m'avoir donné quelques instructions supplémentaires, elle prend congé et je me retrouve seule dans ma chambre. Je pose les dossiers que je viens de recevoir sur le bureau et je m'assois sur le lit. Par la fenêtre, je remarque que la nuit est sur le point de tomber. J'aperçois Hagrid qui rentre chez lui et je décide d'aller lui rendre visite avant de me coucher.

Pendant les jours qui suivent, j'étudie le programme et je prépare mes premiers cours. Je n'ai pas voulu regarder les annotations du professeur McGonagall sur les élèves pour ne pas avoir de préjugés avant de les avoir vus. Le jour de la rentrée arrive à une vitesse alarmante et le 1er septembre à 19h, je prends la direction de la grande salle, l'estomac noué par le trac.

J'ai toujours pensé que la grande salle était l'un des lieux les plus beaux du château. En ce jour de rentrée, elle est plus resplendissante que jamais. Les quatre tables sont encore vides mais les élèves vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Sur les murs, les bannières aux couleurs des maisons ont été accrochées et des milliers de chandelles flottent dans les airs. Le ciel magique a pris la couleur orangée des soirs d'été. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de ce lieu qui ne ressemble à aucun autre.

Le professeur Dumbledore est assis au centre de la table des professeurs, vêtu d'une robe bleu marine qui fait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Il discute avec animation avec le professeur Slughorn qui enseigne les potions et est assis à sa droite. Un peu plus loin, je vois le minuscule professeur Flitwick qui enseigne les sortilèges. Je m'approche de la table en silence. Le professeur Vingston m'aperçoit. Il se lève et vient à ma rencontre. Charles Vingston est professeur de défense contre les forces du mal depuis trois ou quatre ans. Il est un peu plus âgé que moi mais ne fait pas son âge. Ses cheveux blonds, ses grands yeux bleus et son visage enfantin le rendent particulièrement séduisant. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à plusieurs reprises au cours des deux semaines passées mais nous n'avons jamais vraiment pris le temps de faire connaissance.

« Prête » me demande-t-il en écartant une chaise pour que je puisse m'assoir.

« Un peu nerveuse » lui répondis-je avec un sourire crispé.

« Ne vous en faite pas, c'est toujours comme ça la première fois, mais, vous verrez, tout se passera bien ».

Son ton est rassurant et je reprends confiance. La soirée s'annonce belle et je suis d'humeur radieuse. Le professeur Dumbledore me fait un petit signe de la main auquel je réponds chaleureusement pendant que Charles Vingston s'installe à coté de moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrent et les élèves commencent à entrer. Les cris et les rirent résonnent de plus en plus fort dans la salle et je me sens contaminée par l'ambiance euphorique qui y règne. Certains élèves me regardent avec curiosité, se demandant surement qui je suis et ce que je fais là. Bientôt ils ont tous pris place à la table de leur maison et le bruit des conversations s'intensifie encore. Charles Vingston se penche vers moi pour couvrir le brouhaha joyeux créé par les discutions des élèves.

« Les premières années ne devraient plus tarder » me dit-il en souriant.

Je me sens rougir sans savoir si cela est du à ma nervosité croissante ou à son sourire charmeur, si proche de moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrent de nouveau et la curiosité s'emparent de moi. Le silence s'installe dans la pièce et toutes les têtes se tournent vers la grande porte pour apercevoir les nouveaux élèves. Le professeur McGonagall entre la première, suivie d'une file d'élèves de 10 ou 11 ans parfaitement silencieux. Certains semblent intimidés, d'autres se pavanent la tête haute. J'aperçois Ed au milieu des autres. Il fait parti de ceux qui sont intimidés même s'il ne veut pas le montrer. Je suis heureuse de le revoir et de pouvoir assister à cet instant. Il me sourit quand il m'aperçoit et semble reprendre de l'assurance, du moins en apparence. Je souris à mon tour. Je suis tellement fière de lui.

« Une connaissance ? » me demande le professeur Vingston.

« Oui, mon jeune frère, Edward » répondis-je sans quitter Ed des yeux.

Le professeur McGonagall s'arrête devant notre table. A coté d'elle, un vieux chapeau rapiécé est posé sur un tabouret en bois. Comme tout le monde dans la salle, je regarde le chapeau attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Soudain le chapeau s'anime et se met à chanter. Etrangement, cela ne me surprend même pas. Je commence à être habituer à toutes les choses étranges qui se produisent autour de moi depuis quelques temps. Quand le chapeau a fini sa chanson, la répartition des nouveaux élèves commence. Ils sont appelés un à un et après qu'ils aient pris place sur le petit tabouret, le professeur McGonagall pose le chapeau magique sur leur tête. Je vois clairement la crainte dans leurs yeux puis le soulagement quand, après quelques secondes de réflexion, le chapeau leur annonce leur maison.

Le premier élève est envoyé à Serpentard. Le second à Poufsouffle. Bientôt la liste commence à diminuer.

« Bryce, Edward » annonce soudain la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall.

Je me redresse et j'observe Ed s'assoir sur le tabouret. Il tremble légèrement quand McGonagall pose le vieux chapeau sur sa tête. Pendant quelques secondes, un silence de plomb règne dans la pièce. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois espérer pour lui. Les secondes passent. Ed a fermé les yeux et parait crispé. J'ai l'impression d'attendre des heures avant que le chapeau se décide enfin à parler.

« Gryffondor »

Les élèves de la table de Gryffondor se mettent alors à applaudir à tout rompre et je me joins à eux. Ed se relève. Il se tourne rapidement vers moi et sourit avant de se diriger précipitamment vers ses nouveaux camarades qui lui font déjà une place à leur table. Je le vois serrer plusieurs mains, échanger quelques mots avec ses voisins. Je sais qu'il est heureux et je suis heureuse pour lui.

« Une bonne maison » me dit Vingston en souriant.

Je souris à mon tour. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas du tout s'il s'agit ou non d'une bonne maison mais je suis sure qu'Edward s'y plaira.

Une heure s'écoule avant que tous les élèves soient répartis. Lorsque chacun a regagné sa place, Dumbledore se lève et réclame le silence. Nous nous tournons tous vers lui. Le directeur prend le temps de parcourir la salle de ses yeux cristallins avant de commencer son discours de bienvenue.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à tous, aux anciens qui me connaissent déjà et aux nouveaux qui apprendront à me connaitre. Je souhaite que cette année soit fructueuse pour chacun de vous et j'espère que vous apprendrez à voir au-delà de ce qui est visible » dit-il d'une voix enjouée, « Avant que le banquet ne commence, j'aimerais vous présenter le professeur Bryce, notre nouveau professeur d'étude des moldus qui remplacera le professeur Burbage qui a pris sa retraite. Le professeur Bryce est moldue et j'aimerais donc que vous profitiez de cette opportunité pour connaitre un peu mieux le monde des moldus ».

Quelques éclats de rires particulièrement bruyants retentissent alors en provenance d'un groupe de garçons assis à la table des Serpentards, rompant ainsi le silence qui régnait dans la grande salle jusqu'à présent. Dumbledore m'avait prévenu que certains sorciers avaient une opinion bien basse des moldus qui comme moi n'ont aucun don magique mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise. Je me sens vulnérable tout à coup et je n'apprécie pas vraiment cette sensation. Bientôt, un murmure envahit la salle sans que je sache s'il s'agisse d'un signe positif ou négatif. Mais cela ne dure pas longtemps. Je vois Dumbledore réclamer le silence une nouvelle fois avant de faire un signe vers moi, m'invitant à me lever.

Je sens mes jambes fléchir. Tous les regards sont braqués sur moi, semblant sonder mes pensées les plus profondes. J'essai d'ignorer les murmures. Quelques sifflements retentissent et je me sens rougir. A l'évidence, les élèves ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je sois si jeune. Je remarque que les serpentard me regardent avec dégout et je décide de les ignorer, préférant ne pas imaginer les horreurs qu'ils doivent se raconter à mon sujet. Les élèves des autres maisons sont plus accueillants et après quelques applaudissements sincères, je reprends ma place, plus gênée que jamais.

« Que le banquet commence » déclare alors Dumbledore.

Aussitôt, les plats devant moi se remplissent de toutes sortes de mets et je reste un instant à contempler la nourriture d'un air ébahi, oubliant tout le reste. Quand je relève la tête, je remarque que Charles Vingston me regarde d'un air rieur. Je me sens rougir à nouveau. Forcément, pour lui, tout cela est normal et naturel mais pour moi, qui vient seulement de découvrir le monde de la magie, tout cela parait exceptionnel. Je me sens gagnée par l'allégresse et je décide d'oublier les regards houleux dont me gratifient les élèves de la table des Serpentards et de profiter pleinement de cette soirée.

Je me sers une tranche de rôti de porc et quelques pommes de terre. Le professeur Vingston me sert un peu de vin tout en me parlant des élèves et de Poudlard. Il me donne quelques conseils et me raconte les farces auxquelles il a du faire face à ses débuts. Bientôt, je me sens plus à l'aise et j'oubli les dizaines d'yeux toujours braqués sur moi.

Nous venons d'entamer le dessert. J'approche ma cuillère de la tarte à la fraise qui attend que je la déguste quand soudain je stoppe mon geste. Devant moi, la part de tarte grandit à vu d'œil. En quelques secondes, elle a déjà doublé de volume. Je recule légèrement ma chaise en me demandant si le vin ne commence pas à me faire perdre mes esprits. Inconsciemment, je pose ma main sur le bras de Vingston à coté de moi. Il se retourne vers moi et devant mon air affolé baisse les yeux sur mon assiette. Le morceau de tarte mesure maintenant au moins dix fois sa taille normale et ne cesse de croitre. J'aperçois le professeur Vingston qui sort sa baguette mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que se soit, la tarte explose dans mon assiette projetant sur moi une quantité insoupçonnable de jus gluant et de morceau de fraises. Je pousse un cri de surprise en me levant précipitamment. Je suis recouverte d'un répugnant liquide rougeâtre qui coule le long de mon visage, colle à ma peau et imprègne mes vêtements. Dans la salle, les élèves semblent d'abord surpris puis des rires éclatent de toute part quand ils réalisent ce qui vient de se passer. Ce moment est un des pires de mon existence. Je me sens tellement mal, tellement sale, tellement humiliée et tellement ridicule. J'aimerais disparaitre. J'aimerais qu'ils cessent de rire.

Je sens une chaleur se répandre en moi. Charles Vingston s'est levé. Il se tient prêt de moi et agite sa baguette de droite à gauche d'un geste régulier. Bientôt mes vêtements, mes cheveux et mon visage ont retrouvé un aspect normal et je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise, lasse. Dans la salle les rires se sont calmés. Je vois que Dumbledore et McGonagall se sont levés et ont réclamé le silence. Le regard habituellement chaleureux du directeur est dur et je comprends pourquoi tout le monde ici le respecte tant. Je l'entends parler aux élèves mais je ne saisi pas le sens de ses mots. La colère s'est à présent emparée de moi, remplaçant complètement la honte qui me rongeait quelques minutes plus tôt. Mon regard parcourt la salle à la recherche du ou des responsables. Je sais qu'ils ne chercheront pas à se cacher. Ils pensent - et je dois le reconnaitre, ils ont peut être raison, - être plus forts que moi. Mais ils ne me connaissent pas. J'ai survécu à Victoria Adamson pendant un an. J'ai supporté ses commentaires dénigrants, ses humiliations répétées, ses tentatives d'intimidations et ses attaques hypocrites. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire par une bande de petits sorciers qui se croient plus intelligents que les autres sous prétexte qu'ils connaissent deus ou trois tours de magie pour enfants.

Je sens la colère s'intensifier en moi au fur et à mesure où mes yeux sondent la salle. Soudain, je croise le regard d'un garçon de Serpentard qui me fixe d'un air malsain. Une lueur maléfique brille dans ses yeux gris et froids. Je crois qu'il appartient au groupe de garçons qui a rit quand Dumbledore m'a présenté. Je perçois un mélange de défi et de dégout dans ses yeux couleur aciers. Je sais que c'est lui et il sait que je le sais. Je ne détourne pas les yeux ce qui semble le contrarier. Ses cheveux sont d'un blond presque blanc et son teint très pale. Pendant de longues secondes, nous nous fixons avec intensité comme si note vie dépendait de l'issue de ce duel silencieux.

« Lucius Malefoy » me dit alors la voix de Charles Vingston en me faisant sursauter.

Je me tourne vers lui avec surprise. Pendant un instant, je n'ai plus rien vu d'autre que les yeux gris et durs de cet élève de Serpentard. Je me suis laissée emportée par ma colère oubliant tout le reste. Le professeur Vingston me regarde d'un air à la fois navré et amusé et je me sens rougir de gêne et de frustration. Je réalise alors que je ne l'ai pas remercié de m'avoir aidé.

« Heu... Merci » me contentais-je de dire, ne trouvant pas les mots appropriés à une telle situation.

Il me sourit.

« De rien. »

La fin du repas fut très désagréable. Je fais de gros efforts pour ignorer le regard satisfait de Lucius Malefoy et de ses amis Serpentards et malgré les tentatives de Charles Vingston pour me faire retrouver le sourire, je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire ni à manger. Je rumine ma rancœur en silence et je suis ravie de voir Dumbledore se lever et annoncer qu'il est temps pour chacun d'aller se coucher.

Je décide d'attendre que la majorité des élèves soit partie pour quitter la salle. Je suis épuisée et je n'ai pas envie de voir exploser une autre part de tarte. Au moment où je me lève, je vois Dumbledore se rapprocher de moi. Il a l'air lasse et fatigué. Une pointe de déception brille dans ces yeux habituellement malicieux.

« J'espère que vous n'aurez pas une trop basse opinion des sorciers après ce soir » me dit-il d'un air navré, « je tiens à vous préciser que les responsables de ce petit désagrément seront sévèrement punis ».

Je souris. Dumbledore à l'air désolé pour moi mais il n'y est pour rien.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Je m'en remettrais » lui dis-je d'un ton assuré.

« Je n'en doute pas » me répond-t-il avec un clin d'œil en s'éloignant pour rejoindre le professeur McGonagall.

Je me dirige à mon tour vers la sortie. Je suis presque aussitôt rejoins par Charles Vingston.

« Je vous raccompagne ? » me demande-t-il

Nous marchons silencieusement pendant un moment. La plupart des élèves sont dans leurs dortoirs. L'obscurité qui règne dans les couloirs rend l'atmosphère un peu inquiétante. On s'attendrait presque à voir surgir un danger de chaque recoin sombre. Au bout d'un moment, je me décide à poser une question qui me tracasse depuis un moment.

« Pourquoi détestent-ils les moldus ? D'accord, nous ne savons pas nous servir de la magie mais nous ne sommes pas non plus des moins que rien. »

John me regarde. Il semble réfléchir.

« Les veillent familles de sorciers tirent leur fierté de leur sang pur. Elles pensent qu'avoir un sang pur vous donne presque un rang royal et que les sorciers devraient réduire les moldus en esclavage. Elles ne méprisent pas uniquement ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, elles ne sentent supérieures à tous ceux qui sont d'origine moldue. Bien sur, nous ne partageons pas tous cette pensée. Je pense que c'est pour cette raison que Dumbledore vous a fait venir à Poudlard. Les élèves comme Lucius Malefoy n'ont certainement pas beaucoup l'occasion de rencontrer des moldus. Vous avoir comme professeur peut faire évoluer leur perception des choses ».

Je reste sceptique. J'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre. Nous sommes tous humains. Les forts ne sont-ils pas supposés défendre les faibles et non pas les rabaisser ou les asservir ? Charles Vingston semble percevoir ma colère car il me sourit.

« Rassurez-vous, tous nos élèves ne sont pas comme Lucius Malefoy et ses amis. »

Je ne réponds pas. Je suis à la fois furieuse et frustrée d'être aussi impuissante. Je déteste l'idée de ne pouvoir rien faire, de ne pas pouvoir me défendre.

Nous venons d'arriver devant la porte de ma chambre. Vingston me souhaite une bonne nuit et bonne chance pour mes premiers cours de demain avant de s'éloigner. J'entre dans ma chambre et je ferme la porte à clé. Je sais que se ne sera pas d'une grande utilité contre la magie mais cela me rassure. Je m'assois sur mon lit quand j'aperçois, sur mon bureau, la liste des élèves que m'a donnée McGonagall un peu après mon arrivé et que je n'avais pas voulu regarder. Je me lève d'un pas lourd et je vais m'assoir au bureau. D'un geste lent je commence à feuilleter le livret jusqu'à ce que j'arrive aux élèves de septième et dernière année. Je réalise alors que Lucius Malefoy ne figure pas dans la liste. Je referme le dossier et retourne m'allonger. Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Je suis rassurée de savoir que Malefoy n'a pas choisi l'option que j'enseigne même si je m'y attendais un peu. Pourtant, d'un autre coté, je me sens un peu déçue et frustrée. Au fond de moi, j'aurais aimé pouvoir prendre ma revanche sur lui.

Je dors très mal cette nuit là. Je rêve de tarte à la fraise géante et de serpents verts aux canines acérées. Il est très tôt lorsque je me réveille. Je suis encore fatiguée mais je n'arrive pas à rester calme dans mon lit. Je décide donc de me lever et de commencer à me préparer.

J'observe mon reflet devant le miroir. Mes vêtements sont sobres et stricts. Mes cheveux châtains sont tirés en arrière. Je me préfère avec les cheveux détachés mais j'ai l'impression que cette coiffure me donne un air plus autoritaire. Je ne suis pas sure que se soit très efficace mais cela me rassure. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une enfant. Après les évènements de la soirée de la veille, je dois mettre toutes les chances de mon coté pour que les élèves me respectent.

Je me dirige vers la grande salle pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. J'ai l'estomac noué et je serais certainement incapable d'avaler quoi que se soit. Je décide donc de faire demi-tour et de me diriger vers la salle de classe qui m'est dédiée.

J'entre dans la salle et je dépose mes affaires prêt du bureau qui m'est destiné. Personne n'est encore arrivé. Le cours ne commence que dans une demi-heure. Je parcours la salle des yeux et je sens les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. Ma première leçon se fera devant des élèves de troisième année de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle qui n'ont encore jamais suivi ce cours. Je respire profondément et je ferme les yeux.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu une demi-heure passer aussi vite. Déjà, quelques élèves entrent timidement dans la classe. Ils me saluent et vont s'assoir au fond de la salle bientôt rejoins par d'autres. Les murmures deviennent de plus en plus forts. Certains me regardent en riant. J'essai de ne pas repenser à ma mésaventure de la veille. Quand ils sont tous installés, je me lève et je réclame le silence que j'obtiens, à ma grande surprise, presque instantanément. C'est plus simple que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je reprends de l'assurance et je me présente. La classe reste silencieuse ce qui m'incite à poursuivre.

« Pour commencer, pouvez vous me dire ce que vous savez des moldus ? »

Les deux heures de cours se passent relativement bien, sans aucun incident notable. Au bout de dix minutes, je réussis à passer outre mon trac et à me conduire normalement. A plusieurs reprises, je me prends vraiment pour un professeur ce que je n'aurais pas cru possible dans un premier temps. Mes élèves n'ont pas tous les mêmes connaissances sur les moldus. Certains viennent de famille de non-sorciers et connaissent donc parfaitement leur mode de vie. D'autres en revanche, sont totalement ignorant de la façon dont on peut vivre sans magie.

Un large sourire est peint sur mon visage lorsque je me rends dans la grande salle pour le déjeuné . J'ai presque oublié les péripéties de la veille. Je ne pense qu'à ce que j'ai ressenti devant mes élèves. Etre professeur, c'est exactement comme je l'imaginais peut importe que les élèves soient des sorciers ou des moldus.

La grande salle est presque vide lorsque j'entre d'un pas léger. Quelques élèves sont installés aux différentes tables et ne me remarquent même pas lorsque je la traverse. Je me dirige vers la table des professeurs où Hagrid et le professeur Flitwick semblent engagés dans une conversation animée.

Le professeur Flitwick se lève au moment où je vais m'assoir et s'éloigne l'air refrogné. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlaient mais le minuscule professeur a l'air contrarié. Je regarde Hagrid qui se tourne vers moi en souriant.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ce premier cours ? » me demande-t-il.

Je retrace chaque instant de ma matinée dans les moindres détails, expliquant à un Hagrid amusé tout le bonheur que cela m'a procuré. Je ne me rends pas compte de la vitesse à laquelle le temps passe et bientôt je vois les élèves commencer à se lever et à partir dans différentes directions. Je réalise alors qu'il est temps pour moi de rejoindre ma salle pour dispenser mon deuxième cours de la journée.

« Quelle classe ? » me demande Hagrid alors que je me lève.

« Septième année, Gryffondor et Serpentard » répondis-je avec un sourire crispé.

**Je me suis remise à écrire cette fic que j'avais un peu laissé de coté et voila le troisième chapitre. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Pour ceux qui s'impatientent, les maraudeurs apparaitront dans le prochain chapitre. J'ai peu de temps en ce moment, donc je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le poster mais j'essaierais d'être rapide. Laissez-moi vos commentaires.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Les idées folles

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

_« Quelle classe ? » me demande Hagrid alors que je me lève._

_« Septième année, Gryffondor et Serpentard » répondis-je._

**Chapitre 4 : Les idées folles d'un vieux sage**

J'avance d'un pas pressé vers ma classe. Je sais que je suis en retard ce qui me rend nerveuse. Les septièmes année ne vont certainement pas être aussi simples à gérer que les troisièmes année. J'accélère le pas. Au bout du couloir, j'aperçois mes futurs élèves qui rient et discutent. Ils font plus de bruits à eux seuls que tous les élèves réunis dans la grande salle à l'heure du déjeuné. Je me rapproche sans qu'ils ne prennent conscience de ma présence. Je réalise alors que je n'ai que deux ou trois ans de plus qu'eux et qu'on pourrait presque me prendre pour l'un d'entre eux. Le rythme de mon cœur accélère au fur et à mesure que j'approche. Je sens la pression monter en moi. Sans m'en rendre compte, je ressers mon emprise sur les dossiers que je tiens dans les bras. Une pointe d'angoisse me noue le ventre. Pourtant, j'aimerais que ma nervosité passe inaperçu auprès des élèves. Il est évident qu'ils peuvent facilement avoir le dessus sur moi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de les laisser penser qu'ils me font peur. Pourtant, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas rassurée à l'idée de me retrouver seule avec eux. Je me sens faible, vulnérable et je n'aime ça. Je voudrais qu'il existe un moyen pour quelqu'un comme moi de les empêcher d'utiliser leur magie, de la bloquer. Mais, peut être y en a-t-il un. Je regrette de ne pas m'être renseigné sur le sujet avant.

Ils semblent avoir remarqué ma présence car bientôt, plusieurs visages se tournent vers moi. Le silence s'installe peu à peu parmi eux. Je sais que c'est plus dû à la curiosité qu'au respect qu'ils éprouvent pour moi mais j'apprécie le fait de ne pas avoir à leur demander de se taire.

Je leur souris poliment et ouvre la porte pour les laisser entrer. Certains me regardent comme une bête de foire ce qui n'est pas très agréable. Pourtant, je ne peux pas vraiment leur en vouloir. J'imagine qu'il en aurait été de même si un professeur sorcier avait débarqué dans une classe de moldus. Je suis certaine que beaucoup d'entre eux n'ont jamais côtoyé de gens comme moi.

Je rejoins mon bureau, devant le tableau noir, au fond de la salle pendant qu'ils s'installent. Le bruit des conversations a repris et quelques rires résonnent ici et là. J'essaie d'avoir l'air sure de moi et j'attends qu'ils se taisent d'eux même ce qui ne tarde pas. Je remercie la curiosité qui les incite à être attentifs. Lorsque la salle est devenue silencieuse, je prends la parole d'une voix que j'espère ferme et sure. Si seulement, je pouvais avoir quelques années de plus.

« Bonjour à tous. Je suis le Professeur Brice et je vais vous enseigner ce que j'estime important que vous sachiez sur les moldus. »

Je suis un peu troublée par leur manque de réaction. Ils continuent à me regarder sans que je n'arrive à percevoir ce qu'ils pensent. Ils semblent attendre que je poursuive, ce que je décide de faire. Je commence par faire l'appel. Il n'y a aucun Serpentard dans la salle, ce qui n'est pas très surprenant. Après avoir présenté les grandes lignes du programme de l'année, je décide de tenter d'en savoir un peu plus sur eux et sur leur perception des moldus en général. Ils ne semblent pas hostiles et je me sens un peu plus à l'aise.

« Selon vous, qu'est que les sorciers ont de plus que les moldus ? » demandais-je d'une voix neutre.

Je sais que ma question peut paraitre un peu stupide surtout quand on s'adresse à des sorciers mais je pense que c'est le meilleur moyen de comprendre ce qu'ils pensent. J'entends quelques rires gênés dans la salle et j'en vois certains échanger des regards amusés.

« La magie, Professeur, c'est évident » s'exclame un garçon blond assis au fond de la classe.

« C'est exact, Mr… »

« Jones, Professeur, Tyler Jones »

« Bien, c'est exact Mr Jones mais soyez plus précis. Qu'est ce que la magie peut vous apporter en plus. Y a-t-il quelque chose que la magie peut vous apporter et que vous ne pourriez pas obtenir sans elle ? »

Le garçon blond ne semble pas comprendre où je veux en venir.

« Tout Professeur » répond-t-il d'une voix gênée.

« Et pourrais-tu me donner des exemples ? »

Il réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas. Il y a en a beaucoup. Par exemple, nous pouvons nous déplacer rapidement à l'autre bout du monde »

« Et vous pensez que les moldus ne peuvent pas le faire ? »

« Ils ont l'avion » intervint une jeune fille rousse assise au premier rang.

« Oui, ils ont l'avion. Merci mademoiselle… »

« Evans, Professeur »

« Merci Mademoiselle Evans. Pourriez-vous expliquer à vos camarades quel est le but de l'avion. »

« Il permet de se déplacer rapidement à l'autre bout du monde Professeur » dit-elle d'une voix monocorde, déclenchant quelques rires dans la salle.

« Je reconnais que c'est moins rapide que de transplaner mais c'est quand même quelque chose que les moldus peuvent faire et sans magie. Avez-vous d'autres exemples ? » leur demandais-je.

Mon regard parcourt mes élèves. Je suis rassurée de voir que même s'ils sont amusés par ce que je leur demande, aucun ne semble ressentir du dégout ou du mépris pour moi et les moldus.

« Il y en a beaucoup, Professeur » annonce alors un garçon brun au troisième rang, « par exemple, devenir invisible, transformer des objets, changer de forme ou d'apparence. Je n'ai rien contre les moldus » dit-il en accordant un sourire charmeur à la rousse du premier rang qui tourne la tête en soupirant profondément, « mais il y a un nombre infini de choses qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire ».

« C'est vrai Mr…. »

« Potter, James Potter » dit-il en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« C'est vrai, Mr Potter, il y a beaucoup de choses que nous ne pouvons pas faire. »

Je reste silencieuse quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« Dans ce cas, prenons la question dans l'autre sens. Pensez-vous qu'il pourrait vous être bénéfique de ne pas utiliser la magie dans certaines circonstances ? »

Il semble hésiter un instant avant de lancer d'une voix ferme.

« Non, Professeur »

Je me lève et attrape la liste des élèves que je parcours rapidement pour trouver le nom qui m'intéresse. Je m'étais promis de ne pas lire les commentaires du Professeur McGonagall au sujet des élèves mais je pense qu'à l'heure actuelle, ils peuvent peut être se révéler utiles. James Potter. Il y a peu de choses à son sujet, seulement quelques phrases : « Intelligent mais forte tête. Si besoin, utiliser Evans ».

Je relève les yeux vers Potter qui me regarde avec défit et amusement. On dirait qu'il cherche à me tester. Un éclat malicieux brille dans ses yeux. Bien qu'il ait au moins dix-sept ans, il me fait penser à un enfant. Je souris.

« Imaginons, Mr Potter, que vous désiriez impressionner, disons… Miss… Evans. Que feriez-vous ? »

Le voisin de table de Potter, un garçon brun, très beau, laisse échapper un rire qui ressemble à un aboiement de chien et aux vues des réactions des autres élèves, il semble que les sentiments de Mr Potter à l'égard de Miss Evans ne soient un secret pour personne. Seule Lily Evans ne semble pas trouver la situation drôle. Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de la prendre pour exemple. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien et se contente de regarder le tableau noir devant elle. James Potter, quant à lui, semble réfléchir intensément à la question que je viens de lui poser. Il lance un regard vers la rousse au premier qui continue à l'ignorer royalement.

« C'est une question difficile, Professeur » dit-il d'un ton des plus sérieux, « Miss Evans n'est pas facilement impressionnable… Même si c'est une fille, lui offrir des fleurs ne serait pas suffisant » ajoute-t-il plus pour lui-même après quelques secondes de silence, « je pense que je pourrais en créer, oui, je pourrais créer les plus belles fleurs du monde pour elle. Je les appellerais Lily ».

J'ai envie de rire. Les sorciers ne sont pas tellement différents des moldus quand on les regarde de plus près. J'ai aussi beaucoup de mal à imaginer James Potter en forte tête. Lily Evans lève les yeux au ciel d'un air lassé alors que le voisin de table de Potter semble prêt à s'étouffer à cause de son fou rire incontrôlable. Je souris et décide de le taquiner un peu.

« Et pensez-vous que créer un bouquet de fleurs aussi beau soit-il est réellement impressionnant ? »

Le jeune homme semble surpris. Il se redresse et sort de l'état de rêverie dans lequel il s'était enfermé pendant que je poursuis.

« Je veux dire, n'importe qui dans cette salle – mis à part moi, je dois le reconnaitre – est certainement en mesure d'en faire autant. Et puis, imaginons par exemple que votre voisin, Mr…»

« Black » annonce l'interpelé en se redressant soudain intéressé.

« Imaginons que Mr Black, souhaite également impressionner Miss Evans, qu'est ce qui vous dit que vos fleurs seront plus belles que les siennes ? »

« Bien sur que non, elles ne le seront pas » s'indigne James Potter en lançant un regard suspect à son ami.

« Bien sur que si, elles le seront. J'ai toujours été meilleur que toi en botanique. »

Une grande partie de la classe se met à rire devant l'expression stupéfaite de James Potter et je me joins malgré moi à leurs rires. Potter baisse la voix et se penche légèrement vers Black.

« Sérieusement, Patmol, tu ferais pas ça ? »

Coupant court à leur discussion, je reprends d'une voix amusée alors que James Potter regarde d'un air outré Black adressé un signe de la main à une Lily Evans exaspérée devant tant d'enfantillages.

« Ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est qu'il est vrai que la magie peut vous apporter beaucoup mais si vous voulez vraiment prouver ce que vous êtes capables de faire, ou impressionner quelqu'un » ajoutais-je avec un regard oblique vers un James Potter parfaitement attentif, « il faut que vous utilisiez votre propre force. En d'autres termes, pas de magie. Et en ça, les moldus vous surpassent de loin ».

La fin de la première heure se passa relativement bien. Nous avons continué à aborder les ressemblances et les différences entre moldus et sorciers, interrompus de temps à autre par les remarques amusées de Sirius Black envers son ami James Potter, parfaitement concentré sur mon cours. J'ai l'impression d'apprendre autant de choses d'eux qu'ils n'en apprennent de moi. Je commence à apprécier cette classe, un peu turbulente, mais sympathique. Au moment où nous allons commencer à étudier les avantages des transports moldus, un coup bref retentit à la porte.

Je stoppe mon explication sur le système de bus Londonien et je m'approche de la porte en me demandant qui peut venir interrompre le cours et pourquoi. Je suis surprise de me trouver nez à nez avec le Professeur Dumbledore.

« Bonjour Professeur Bryce » me dit-il en souriant.

« Bonjour Professeur, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? » demandais-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Il s'écarte de la porte, me laissant apercevoir trois élèves qui attendent derrière lui, la mine refrognée. Je reconnais sans mal les cheveux blonds presque blancs et les yeux gris acier de Lucius Malefoy et mon cœur s'emballe de colère au souvenir de l'humiliation qu'il m'a faite subir la veille. Je relève les yeux vers Dumbledore qui sourit toujours comme à son habitude.

« J'ai pensé que ces trois-là avait besoin de quelques cours de rattrapage dans votre matière. Voyez-vous, leur niveau est quelques peu déplorable pour ne pas dire catastrophique ».

Les trois Serpentards lui jettent un regard méprisant mais il ne semble pas s'en soucier. Il poursuit d'un ton calme.

« J'espère que vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'ils rejoignent votre classe ».

Pour être honnête, à ce moment-là, une bonne centaine d'inconvénients me viennent à l'esprit mais je ne suis pas sure que le directeur soit prêt à les entendre. Je sais qu'il pense certainement les punir de cette façon et je dois avouer que je suis assez satisfaite de l'expression furieuse marquée sur leurs visages. Mais l'idée de les savoir dans ma classe ne me plait pas vraiment. Je sais qu'ils n'ont aucune envie d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire et que je n'ai aucun moyen de les y contraindre. Je me résigne pourtant à m'écarter de la porte pour les laisser entrer. En partant Dumbledore me souffle à l'oreille.

« Si besoin, je suis dans la salle d'à coté ».

Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir rassurée ou au contraire effrayée. S'il reste à coté c'est qu'il pense qu'il y a des risques qu'ils s'en prennent à moi. Je les regarde s'installer au fond de la classe. J'ai entendu parler de la rivalité qui sévit entre les deux maisons de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Il semble que ce ne soit pas seulement une rumeur. Je vois les autres élèves les regarder d'un mauvais œil. Potter et Black jettent des coups d'œil écœurés vers leur table. Une sorte de tension s'est installé dans la salle. Des chuchotements se font entendre de toute part. Je ressens même un certain malaise, voire de la peur chez quelques élèves.

Je regagne ma place devant le bureau. Je respire profondément et je reprends le cours, là où nous l'avions laissé avant d'être interrompu. Je suis pourtant beaucoup moins à l'aise que tout à l'heure. J'espère simplement que les trois Serpentards resteront tranquilles. Pourtant, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. J'essaie d'ignorer la présence de Malefoy et de ses acolytes même si je peux sentir leurs regards haineux posés sur moi.

« Quelqu'un pourrait-il me citer un autre moyen de transport très utilisé par les moldus ? » demandais-je le plus tranquillement possible.

« Le corbillard » intervint Malefoy avant que quiconque ait pu répondre, « il parait que c'est très apprécié par les moldus ces temps-ci. Peut être que tu devrais réserver une place, on ne sait jamais, tu pourrais en avoir besoin. »

Il me regarde avec un sourire mielleux mais ce que je peux lire dans ses yeux n'est pas de bon augure. Les deux autres Serpentards restent silencieux mais leur regard est identique. Je sens la colère m'envahir. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre leur attitude. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre leurs pensées. Ils se croient supérieurs alors qu'ils ne connaissent strictement rien des moldus. Je suis également en colère contre moi ou plutôt contre mon incapacité à pouvoir réagir contre eux. Je déteste ma faiblesse. Pourtant, je sers les poings, tente de rester et calme et continue.

« Je suppose que si vous pouvez vous permettre de penser que vous êtes meilleurs que tout le monde, vous devez au moins connaitre les règles de base du savoir-vivre. Vous savez, quelques choses qui ressemble à : on doit respecter ses professeurs ».

Malefoy laisse échapper un rire sans joie avant de relever la tête d'un air hautain. La classe est parfaitement silencieuse. Il doit certainement être très fier de son effet.

« Oh mais je respecte mes professeurs. » dit-il d'un ton calme, « En revanche, je ne vois aucune raison de te respecter, toi. »

Il regarde les deux autres Serpentards d'un air satisfait. S'il savait comme, à cet instant précis, j'ai envie de le découper en morceaux et de le faire frire. Mais je ne peux rien faire. Je ne peux rien dire. Parce que nous savons tous les deux qu'il est plus fort que moi.

« Dis moi, Malefoy » s'exclame alors la voix joyeuse de James Potter, « ça fait un moment que je me pose la question : ta connerie, c'est naturel ou c'est simplement pour te faire remarquer ? »

Le regard glacé de Malefoy se tourne alors vers lui et je sens que la situation ne va pas tarder à dégénérer. Inconsciemment, je fais quelques pas vers le centre de la salle pour me rapprocher d'eux.

« Tiens Potter. Tu es venu pour plaire à ta copine sang de bourbe ? » déclare Malefoy en souriant de nouveau.

James Potter se lève. Il ne sourit plus. Son regard est dur. Je ne comprends pas de quoi ils parlent. Je sais juste qu'il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

« Retires ça tout de suite, Malefoy » lance Potter d'une voix menaçante.

Le sourire de Malefoy s'élargit.

« Pourquoi ? » demande-t-il, « tout le monde sait que tu aimes les sangs de bourbe et les traitres à leur sang. »

Sirius Black se lève brusquement à son tour alors que James Potter vient de sortir sa baguette.

« Retire ça tout de suite, Malefoy » répète Potter d'une voix basse marquée de fureur.

D'un geste lent, Malefoy sort sa baguette, imité par ses deux acolytes.

« Sinon quoi ? » dit-il sur un ton de défit en pointant sa baguette vers les deux gryffondors.

Sans réfléchir, je me place entre eux. J'essaie de me convaincre que ce ne sont que des menaces et qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment l'intention d'attaquer. Je ne peux pas les laisser se battre au milieu de mon cours.

« Ca suffit » dis-je d'une voix que j'espère ferme, « reprenez vos places ».

Malefoy se met à rire et me regarde d'un air méprisant. Il abaisse légèrement sa baguette comme si je ne valais même pas la peine qu'il se salisse les mains.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu es en position de me donner des ordres ? »

Il me regarde comme si j'étais insignifiante mais je ne baisse pas les yeux. Un mélange de peur et de colère gronde en moi. Reculer serait lui donner raison et le mettre en position de force. Je ne le veux pas et je ne peux pas non plus me le permettre. Pourtant, je sais que je ne peux rien faire pour me défendre seule. Je déteste cette situation.

J'entends des bruits de chaises derrière moi, signe que d'autres élèves se sont levés. Je sens bientôt la présence de Potter et Black de chaque coté de moi. Je ne supporte pas l'idée d'être protégée par mes élèves. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Il faut que je dise quelque chose.

« Qu'est ce que ça fait, Malefoy, d'être obligé de s'attaquer à des moldus pour se sentir fort ? » demande alors Black d'une voix dégoutée.

Un éclair de haine passe dans les yeux acier du Serpentard. D'un mouvement vif, il pointe alors sur nous son stylo à bille.

Son stylo à bille.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire alors que Malefoy regarde bêtement l'objet étrange qu'il tient dans les mains. Pendant un instant, la situation semble irréelle. Des chuchotements résonnent autour de nous et je réalise que comme la majorité des élèves, Malefoy ne sait même pas ce qu'est un stylo à bille. Et dire qu'il se croit meilleur que tout le monde.

« Brillant sortilège d'illusion Mr Black »

La voix du professeur Dumbledore résonne dans la salle. Surpassée par les évènements, je n'ai même pas remarqué que Lily Evans avait quitté la pièce. Elle se tient à présent à coté du directeur et lance un regard furieux aux Serpentards.

Dumbledore s'avance au milieu de la salle. Ses yeux cristallins fixent les trois Serpentards sans ciller. Même si la déception qu'ils expriment ne m'est pas destinée, je me sens honteuse, incapable. Une fois encore, je maudis mon état de faiblesse. Je me sens tellement inutile.

Je ferme la porte de ma chambre à clé et m'effondre sur mon lit, vidée de toute mon énergie. Le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas quitté la salle pendant le reste du cours, cette après midi. Les élèves sont restés silencieux pendant que je débitais ma leçon d'une voix monocorde.

La fureur me gagne. J'ai la gorge nouée et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Aujourd'hui, j'ai échoué en tant que professeur. Pire, j'ai perdu toute autorité auprès de mes élèves. Je me sens honteuse, fatiguée, furieuse face à mon manque de pouvoir. Je pense déjà au prochain cours que je devrais donner à ces mêmes élèves dans une semaine. Comment puis-je espérer leur respect alors que je n'ai même pas été capable de gérer seule deux petites heures de cours ? Comment puis-je espérer qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles alors qu'ils savent que je ne pourrais rien faire pour les retenir ?

Une larme coule le long de ma joue et je la repousse avec force en me redressant sur mon lit. Je ne peux pas me laisser abattre. Je ne peux pas les laisser gagner. D'un pas décidé, je quitte ma chambre et prends la direction de la grande salle pour le diner. J'ai une semaine pour établir mon plan de bataille…

Lorsque j'entre dans la grande salle. Celle-ci est presque vide. Seuls quelques élèves sont assis à leur table et parlent à voix basse. A la table des professeurs, j'aperçois Dumbledore en grande discussion avec le professeur Mc Gonagall. Je sens la honte me gagner à nouveau. Le directeur a certainement placé de grands espoirs en moi. Il espère surement que je vais réussir à changer la mentalité de ses chers petits Serpentards. Je crains pourtant de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses espérances ce qui me rend furieuse et triste à la fois. Je sais également que j'ai beaucoup de chance d'être ici. Que se passera-t-il si je n'arrive pas à dispenser mes cours normalement ? Pourrais-je continuer à vivre à Poudlard ?

Je viens d'arriver devant la table des professeurs. J'aperçois Charles Vingston qui me fait un signe de la main, m'invitant à le rejoindre. Son visage amical et souriant me fait du bien. J'essaie de ne pas avoir l'air trop déprimé.

« Après-midi difficile » me dit-il au moment où je m'assois à sa droite.

Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite. Tous les professeurs sont certainement au courant de l'évènement et je suis certaine qu'une bonne partie des élèves doit à présent également en avoir entendu parler.

« Difficile en effet » répondis-je en tentant de sourire sans grand succès.

Vingston semble comprendre que je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aborder le sujet car il commence à me parler des elfes de maisons et du travail exceptionnel qu'ils réalisent pour que nous ne manquions de rien. Bientôt, je me sens contaminée par sa bonne humeur et je retrouve le sourire.

Pendant le repas, Dumbledore ne m'a pas accordé un regard et je n'ai pas réussi à percevoir ce qu'il pensait de la situation. Est-il déçu ? Est-il contrarié ? Je me rends alors compte que son opinion sur moi à beaucoup d'importance et que je n'ai pas envie de le décevoir.

Il est encore tôt quand je regagne enfin ma chambre ce soir-là mais je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder avec les autres professeurs. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et je laisse mon esprit se vider. Je repense à Londres, à mes parents, à Johanna, à Ed que je n'ai pas revu depuis la rentrée. J'espère que tout se passe bien pour lui, qu'il s'est bien intégré dans sa maison. J'espère que le fait d'avoir une sœur moldue et professeur dans son école n'est pas trop difficile pour lui. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas pris pour cible à cause de moi. Cette pensée renforce mon idée de me battre et de ne pas me laisser faire.

Avant de me coucher, je prends le soins de mettre mon réveil. Je n'ai pas de cours à donner le lendemain mais la journée sera surement chargée. Demain, je commence à préparer mon offensive…

**Enfin un nouveau chapitre… J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour répondre à certains qui ont fait la remarque : il est vrai que normalement Lucius Malefoy est plus vieux que les maraudeurs mais j'ai choisi de le rajeunir un peu. Je voulais que l'on retrouve les oppositions Potter-Malefoy et maraudeurs-futurs mangemorts. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop troublé. En tout cas, continuez à me laisser vos impressions…**


	5. Chapter 5 : Axololt

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

_Avant de me coucher, je prends le soin de mettre mon réveil. Je n'ai pas de cours à donner le lendemain mais la journée sera surement chargée. Demain, je commence à préparer mon offensive…_

**Chapitre 5 : Axolotl**

Il est tôt quand je me lève ce matin. Le jour est à peine levé. Je me prépare rapidement, je quitte ma chambre et je prends la direction de la grande salle. Les couloirs sont vides et silencieux, ce qui est plutôt rare. Un léger courant d'air traverse les lieux et me fait frissonner. La grande salle est vide, elle aussi. Elle me parait plus grande que d'habitude. Je prends le temps d'admirer le plafond magique. Je pense que même après dix ans passés à Poudlard, cette salle continuera à m'impressionner. Je trouve que c'est l'une des plus belle du château même si je sais que je suis loin de les avoir toutes visitées. Je prends place à la table des professeurs et déjà des plats apparaissent devant moi.

Les premiers élèves commencent à entrer lorsque je quitte la grande salle. Je ne m'attarde pas sur leurs visages inquisiteurs auxquels je commence à m'habituer. Je croise quelque uns de mes élèves qui me saluent poliment.

Je passe une bonne partie de la journée à la bibliothèque. Pendant de nombreuses heures, je feuillète des dizaines de livres tous plus étranges les uns que les autres mais sans rien trouver qui puisse m'aider à maitriser ma classe de septième année. Je suis plongée dans la lecture d'un livre sur les propriétés du sang de dragon quand je sens une présence s'installer en face de moi, m'obligeant à relever les yeux. Un large sourire s'étend sur son visage.

« Salut Ann' » me dit-il à voix basse.

« Bonjour Ed. Comment vas-tu ? » répondis-je en souriant à mon tour.

Je suis contente de le voir. Il à l'air un peu fatigué mais en forme. Il commence à me parler de Gryffondor et de ses amis lorsque Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire vient se placer prêt de nous, nous offrant un regard méprisant. Nous comprenons que nous ne pouvons pas parler dans la bibliothèque et nous décidons de sortir. Je range les livres que j'avais éparpillés autour de moi, décidant de repousser mes recherches à plus tard et nous sortons sous le regard glacial de Mme Pince, fâchée que nous ayons rompu la tranquillité de son domaine.

Nous prenons la direction du parc pendant qu'Ed me raconte sa rentrée. Il me parle de Alexander Vilmorty et de Franck Bulgoots, ses deux nouveaux amis avec qui ils partagent son dortoir. Il me parle de Quidditch et du fait qu'il aimerait intégrer l'équipe l'année prochaine. Je vois qu'il est heureux, bien plus qu'il ne l'était dans son ancienne école.

Nous nous asseyons dans l'herbe, dans un endroit tranquille, prêt du lac. Il n'y a personne dehors. Ed a sorti sa baguette. Il aborde un air fier et concentré pendant qu'une feuille commence à tournoyer devant nous, suivant le mouvement imposé par sa magie. La feuille s'envole bien au dessus de nos têtes puis redescend lentement. Lorsqu'elle arrive à notre hauteur, elle s'enflamme et je sursaute de surprise. Je me tourne vers Ed pour le féliciter mais je remarque alors qu'il a l'air aussi surpris que moi, voire inquiet.

« Ce n'est pas moi » dit-il en se tournant vers moi, « ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait bruler »

Nous nous relevons lentement et je regarde autour de nous d'un air inquiet. Il n'y a personne aux alentours, du moins personne de visible. Ed scrute les arbres plus loin. Il ne semble pas rassuré mais je réalise alors à quel point son entrée à Poudlard l'a changé. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il se serait précipité vers moi, agrippant mon bras ou mes vêtements. Aujourd'hui, il se tient droit. Il parait inquiet mais il est plus sur de lui. Il n'est plus l'enfant apeuré qu'il avait pu être.

Un mouvement derrière un bosquet d'arbres attire notre attention et les intrus ne tardent pas à apparaitre. Ils sont six et approchent vers nous d'un pas décidé. Je reconnais Lucius Malefoy au centre du groupe et les deux Serpentards qui ont suivi mon cours de la veille. Je suppose que les autres appartiennent également à la même maison. Par reflexe, je m'avance, me plaçant légèrement devant Ed. Je ne peux les laisser le blesser à cause de moi. Pourtant, malgré moi, je commence à paniquer. Ils sont six. Nous sommes deux et même si je suis certaine qu'Ed a fait d'énormes progrès ces dernières semaines, je doute qu'il puisse tenir tête à une bande de septièmes années. Je sens mes ongles s'enfoncer dans les paumes de mes mains tant mes poings sont serrés de frustration. Encore une fois, je maudis ma faiblesse et mon incapacité à agir.

Les six garçons arrivent bientôt à notre hauteur. Lucius toise Ed d'un regard méprisant et un sourire mesquin vient se dessiner sur son visage quand ses yeux aciers croisent les miens. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas laisser transparaitre ma peur. Cela ne ferait que le rendre plus heureux qu'il ne l'est déjà. Lucius Malefoy sort sa baguette d'un geste lent et commence à la faire tourner entre ses doigts blancs. Il semble apprécier la situation et décidé à faire durer le plaisir.

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant que ce cher Dumbledore n'est pas là pour te protéger ? » demande-t-il d'une voix faussement inquiète alors que ses amis se mettent à rire.

Je sens Ed faire un pas en avant et se placer à ma hauteur. Je pose ma main sur son épaule pour le retenir d'avancer plus. Il ne serait pas prudent de les attaquer maintenant. Malefoy baisse son regard sur lui et son sourire se transforme en un rictus méprisant.

« Je savais que Gryffondor appréciait les sang-de-bourbes et les moldus mais c'est répugnant de voir un sorcier s'enticher d'une vulgaire moldue » dit-il en s'adressant seulement à Ed.

Je vois du dégout dans ses yeux et je sens la colère m'envahir en même temps qu'une forte envie de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure.

« Son frère » dit alors l'un des Serpentards placé un peu en retrait du groupe.

« Qu'est ce tu dis, Severus ? » lui demande Malefoy en se tournant légèrement vers lui.

« C'est son frère » répète le dénommé Severus, un garçon à l'allure négligée, aux yeux très sombres et aux cheveux gras tombant sur ses épaules et devant ses yeux.

Lucius Malefoy laisse échapper un rire sans joie en se tournant face à nous.

« Tu n'as pas honte » dit-il en pointant sa baguette vers Ed, « comme si le fait d'être un sang de bourbe n'était pas suffisant, il faut en plus que tu ramènes ta famille moldue à Poudlard ».

Je sens Ed se crisper à coté de moi et je ressers mon emprise sur son épaule. Nous ne devons surtout pas les attaquer en premier. En plus du fait que nous n'avons aucune chance de les surpasser, cela leur donnerait seulement une excuse pour justifier leurs actes. Je sers les dents et tente de ne pas laisser ma frustration marquer mon visage. Il n'en serait que trop heureux.

« Alors, tu ne dis rien » poursuit Malefoy, visiblement agacé par le manque de réaction de mon frère, « où est passé le soi-disant courage de Gryffondor ? »

D'un mouvement brusque, Ed relève sa baguette et la pointe en direction du jeune Serpentard. Le sourire de Malefoy s'élargit jusqu'à en devenir presque terrifiant.

« Et qu'est ce que tu penses pouvoir me faire, sang-de-bourbe ? » lance-t-il d'une voix méprisante.

J'essaie d'attirer Ed en arrière pour l'empêcher de faire quoique se soit. Je vois sa main trembler légèrement sans que je sache si cela est du à la fureur ou la peur. Il continue à résister à mon emprise et refuse de reculer. Malefoy lève sa baguette à son tour jusqu'à ce que son extrémité touche celle d'Ed. Je sens un frisson me parcourir. Il n'oserait quand même pas s'en prendre à lui comme ça. D'un mouvement brusque, je tire Ed en arrière.

« Ca suffit » dis-je d'une voix aussi ferme que possible.

Malefoy se met à rire. Il pose sa baguette sur mon front et se rapproche de moi.

« Sinon quoi ? » dit-il presqu'à voix basse, son visage se rapprochant dangereusement du mien.

Je sens la panique m'envahir. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire à ce moment précis. Je me sens tellement faible. Le simple fait de me dire que ce garçon pourrait me faire disparaitre en quelques secondes sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher me met hors de moi. Aucun son ne parvient à passer la barrière de ma bouche. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire si ce n'est fixer les yeux aciers du jeune Serpentard en essayant de lui transmettre par ce simple regard tout le dégout et la haine qu'il m'inspire.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

La voix d'Hagrid est dure et Malefoy fait un pas en arrière de surprise. Je sens comme si un poids énorme venait de quitter mes épaules alors que le demi-géant s'approche de nous à grandes enjambées. Malefoy affiche un air refrogné mais ne dit rien. Avant qu'Hagrid ne nous ait rejoint, il tourne les talons et s'éloigne suivi par ses acolytes. Il se retourne une dernière fois vers nous avant de disparaitre derrière les murs du château.

« Toujours des problèmes avec les Serpentards ? » me demande Hagrid en souriant.

Je ne réponds pas. J'ai la gorge sèche et de toute façon je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que je réponde. Hagrid sait parfaitement ce que je pense à actuellement. Il est un peu comme mon confident à Poudlard. Je vais souvent lui rendre visite et nous parlons pendant des heures. Je me sens à l'aise avec lui, peut être parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me juge pas. Il m'interroge parfois sur les moldus et leurs vies mais ses questions sont teintées de curiosité et non de mépris. Hagrid est plus tolérant que la majorité des sorciers que j'ai pu côtoyer jusqu'à maintenant. Cela vient surement du fait que je ne sais pour quelle raison, les gens se méfient un peu de lui. Je perçois souvent la crainte dans les yeux des élèves les plus jeunes lorsqu'ils le croisent. Pourtant, Hagrid est certainement l'une des personnes les plus gentilles que je connaisse et s'ils prenaient le temps de lui parler, les autres sorciers s'en rendraient rapidement compte.

Nous suivons Hagrid jusqu'à sa cabane en bois, à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Ed ne dit pas un mot. Il se contente de regarder ses pieds pendant que nous marchons. Petit à petit, mon cœur retrouve un rythme normal et je me sens un peu mieux lorsque le garde chasse nous ouvre la porte de sa demeure.

« Je pense que Dumbledore devrait être plus sévère avec eux » dit-il en posant une bouilloire sur le feu. « C'est vrai, ils pensent être supérieurs à tout le monde et ne respectent rien. »

« Il semble pourtant qu'ils vous respectent, vous » dis-je plus pour moi-même.

« Je crois plutôt qu'ils ont peur de moi » répondit le garde chasse avec un sourire moqueur.

Je me mets à rire. Il est vrai qu'Hagrid peut être assez impressionnant quand il le veut.

« Si je comprends bien, il faut que je trouve un moyen pour qu'ils me craignent et ils me laisseront en paix »

Hagrid se tourne vers moi et un sourire amusé se dessine sur son visage. Je baisse les yeux et tente de prendre un air vexé peu convaincant. Je sais ce qu'il pense. Il y a peu de chance que je parvienne à leur faire peur un jour.

« Je crois que je sais ce qui pourrait t'aider » me dit alors Hagrid pensif. « Bien sur, il faudrait l'accord du professeur Dumbledore mais il n'y a pas de raisons qu'il refuse »

Je relève les yeux vers lui, me demandant s'il plaisante ou non.

« Ca s'appelle l'Axolotl » annonce-t-il. « C'est un animal » poursuit-il devant mon air interrogateur. « Ce n'est pas plus grand qu'une grenouille mais ça a des capacités magiques immenses. Il y en avait beaucoup avant mais aujourd'hui, ils sont assez rares. Ils ont été persécutés pendant des années. Certains sorciers pensent qu'ils sont une insulte à la magie parce qu'ils ont justement la capacité d'inhiber la magie autour d'eux. »

« Inhiber la magie » répétais-je bêtement, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

« Oui. Lorsqu'un sorcier se trouve à proximité d'un axolotl, il ne peut pas se servir de la magie. C'est comme s'il devenait moldu, comme s'il n'y avait plus de magie en lui. »

Je ne trouve pas les mots pour exprimer ce que je ressens à ce moment-là. Existe-t-il vraiment sur cette terre un être qui puisse régler tous mes problèmes et m'aider à remettre Lucius Malefoy à sa place. Une certaine hystérie s'empare de moi. Si seulement, ce pouvait être vrai. J'imagine déjà la tête que ferait les Serpentard si au moment de me lancer un maléfice, ils se retrouvaient totalement impuissants et que leurs baguettes ne soient alors pas plus utiles qu'un vulgaire bâton de bois. Pourtant, quelque chose me gène.

« C'est étrange » dis-je, « si ces axo…, si ces choses peuvent vraiment inhiber la magie, pourquoi n'y en a-t-il pas au moins dans tous les lieux publics fréquentés par des moldus ? Nous n'aurions pas à craindre la magie. »

Hagrid souris alors qu'il nous verse une tasse de ce qui ressemble vaguement à du thé.

« Parce qu'il y a disons, des effets secondaires » répond-il.

Je sens la joie me quitter aussitôt. C'était trop beau. J'aurais du m'en douter.

« Un être humain ne peut pas rester à proximité d'un axololt trop longtemps. Il finirait par devenir complètement fou. C'est ce qui est arrivé à un vieux sorcier qui trouvait très drôle de se promener avec un axolotl et de provoquer tous ceux qu'ils croisaient. Au bout de quelques jours, il a commencé à perdre la tête et il a finit interné à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. »

« Combien de temps peut-on rester à côté d'un axo-chose sans risquer de devenir fou ? » demandais-je sentant l'espoir me regagner partiellement.

« L'idéal est de ne pas le garder plus de quelques heures par semaine pour que le corps n'ait pas le temps de s'imprégner de ses mauvaises ondes magiques ».

« Donc, si j'en avais un, je pourrais le garder pendant les heures de cours que j'ai avec les septièmes années » dis-je d'une voix basse. « Et vous pensez que Dumbledore me laisserait en avoir un ? D'ailleurs où est-ce que je peux en trouver ? S'ils ont été persécutés, il ne doit pas en rester beaucoup et ils doivent être cachés. Vous avez une idée Hagrid ? »

J'ai du mal à retenir mon enthousiasme ce qui fait rire Hagrid.

« Il y en a quelques-uns dans la forêt interdite. Dumbledore en a fait venir quand ils ont commencé à devenir en voie d'extinction et oui, je pense qu'il accepterait même s'il y aura surement des conditions. Il y a trop de risques à ce que tu ne veuille plus t'en séparer. »

« J'en pense être capable d'être raisonnable » dis-je faussement offensée par le fait qu'il doute de moi, « je n'ai pas vraiment envie de finir internée à Ste Mangouste »

Il est tard lorsque nous sortons de la petite cabane en bois et nous nous hâtons à grand pas vers le château. Je relève le col de ma veste pour me protéger du vent qui s'est levé et me glace le sang. L'heure du diner est passée depuis longtemps et si les quelques gâteaux offerts par Hagrid ont réussi à faire trembler mes dents, ils ne sont pas parvenus à couper ma faim. Pourtant, malgré le froid et la faim, je me sens bien. Si je parviens à convaincre Dumbledore de me laisser utiliser un axololt, je n'aurais plus à redouter les cours avec les Serpentards. Bien sur, je ne pourrai pas garder l'animal avec moi toute la journée et il y aura toujours un risque que je croise Lucius et sa bande en dehors des cours mais ce risque me semble plus gérable. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Je suis tellement impatiente de voir Lucius Malefoy s'en prendre à moi en présence d'un axololt. J'imagine déjà la fureur dans ses yeux. Il pourra enfin ressentir la frustration qu'il m'a fait subir pendant toutes ces semaines. J'ai presque l'impression de devenir méchante. Et bizarrement, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

« Je suis désolé » dit soudain Ed, rompant le silence

Je suis tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je mets un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'il me parle.

« Pourquoi ? » demandais-je alors haussant la voix pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

« C'est à cause de moi que tu es venue »

Même caché derrière son énorme écharpe de laine, son visage parait contrarié. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse se sentir coupable pour ça. Je souris.

« Tu sais, si je n'avais vraiment pas voulu venir, tu aurais pu te rouler par terre et me supplier, je ne serais pas venue. » lui dis-je calmement.

Il ne dit rien. Il continue à avancer en silence. Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire avant.

« Et puis si Hagrid a raison et que je peux emprunter un ou deux axololts, les Serpentards n'auront qu'à bien se tenir. »

Je vois qu'il n'est pas convaincu et je décide de changer de sujet.

« Au fait, tu n'as pas eu le temps de tout me raconter tout à l'heure. Comment ça se passe en classe ? »

Il commence à me parler timidement de sa classe mais son ton ne tarde pas à devenir plus enthousiaste. Lorsque nous entrons dans la grande salle, il est en train de me parler des maraudeurs et de leurs farces devenues légendaires. Nous nous arrêtons soudain. La grande salle est vide. Il est plus tard que ce je ne le pensais et tous les élèves ont déjà regagné leurs dortoirs. Nous faisons demi-tour à contrecœur. Le grognement qui provient du ventre de mon frère témoigne du fait qu'il est aussi affamé que moi.

« Les maraudeurs sauraient où trouver à manger » me dit-il

« Ah bon » dis-je intriguée.

« Oui, ils ramènent toujours plein de choses au dortoir. Il parait qu'il y a un passage secret qui va jusqu'aux cuisines mais que tout le monde ne peut pas passer à cause des gardiens. »

« Des gardiens ? »

« Ils gardent l'entrée des cuisines. Sirius Black dit qu'ils sont terrifiants et qu'une fois, il a failli perdre les deux jambes »

« Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que des elfes de maisons dans les cuisines. »

« Certains sont vraiment terrifiants » dit une voix derrière nous.

Ed et moi nous retournons en sursaut. Les quatre maraudeurs marchent tranquillement à quelques mètres derrière nous. Ils portent chacun un sac plein de gâteaux et de toutes sortes de sucreries. Je n'en reviens pas que nous ne les ayons pas entendu avant, tant leurs efforts pour être discrets sont inexistants. Je me rappelle alors des paroles d'Ed à propos d'un passage secret et je me surprends à croire qu'il existe peut-être.

« Alors vous voudriez aller dans les cuisines ? » demande James Potter amusé lorsque les quatre garçons arrivent à notre hauteur.

« Je préfèrerais garder mes deux jambes pour l'instant » répondis-je en souriant.

« C'est vrai que se serait dommage de les perdre » dit Sirius Black en regardant mes jambes avant de planter ses yeux clairs dans les miens.

La situation m'aurait certainement mis très mal à l'aise si un bruit de pas précipités arrivant dans notre direction ne nous avait pas fait dresser l'oreille. Pendant un instant, les garçons paraissent inquiets et avant d'avoir le temps de réagir, je me retrouve enfermée dans ce qui semble être un petit placard, en compagnie des quatre maraudeurs et de mon frère. Nous sommes serrés les uns contre les autres et je ne vois plus rien autour de moi.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » leur demandais-je d'une voix étouffée.

« La seule personne à part nous qui se promène le soir dans les couloirs, c'est Rusard et comme aucun d'entre nous n'a envie de passer sa soirée en tête à tête avec cet homme aussi charmant soit-il, il vaut mieux attendre qu'il s'éloigne. » répond Sirius Black

Je sens son souffle sur mon visage lorsqu'il parle, ce qui me laisse penser qu'il est très proche de moi. Cette fois, la situation est assez déstabilisante. Black est mon élève mais il n'a pas plus de deux ans de moins que moi et il faut reconnaitre qu'il est plutôt séduisant.

« D'ailleurs, Patmol, tu ne devais pas faire en sorte que Rusard soit occupé dans l'aile ouest ? » demande James Potter, quelque part à ma droite.

« Il faut croire que mon plan génialissime a échoué » répond Black en riant.

Je souris même si je préfère ne pas savoir en quoi consistait ce plan génialissime. C'est à ce moment-là que je réalise à quel point la situation est étrange. Après tout, je suis professeur. Je n'ai aucune raison de me cacher. Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre le fait qu'ils aient peur de Rusard mais ne semblent pas se soucier du fait que je peux aussi leur enlever des points.

« Je pense qu'on peut sortir » dis-je alors

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit parti » répond Black qui semble encore plus proche.

« Mais, je ne pense pas avoir de compte à rendre à M. Rusard »

Les garçons ne semblaient pas avoir perçu cet aspect de la situation qui semble soudain irréaliste.

« Cornedrue, je crois qu'on est en train de séquestrer un prof » dit Black en riant.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. C'est assez étrange de me retrouver enfermée dans un placard avec quatre garçons qui auraient pu être mes amis mais qui sont en fait mes élèves. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment agir. Au fond de moi, je trouve le moment assez drôle. Je n'ai jamais vraiment transgressé les règlements au cours de ma scolarité et c'est la première fois de ma vie que je me retrouve enfermé dans un placard pour éviter de me faire prendre par un surveillant. Ca a quelques chose d'excitant même si je sais que la réaction la plus appropriée à l'heure actuelle serait de leur demander de sortir et de leur retirer trente points chacun. Mais devrais-je alors en retirer également à Ed ? Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai fait sortir du château.

Une lumière s'immisce dans le placard et coupe ma réflexion. Remus Lupin a allumé le bout de sa baguette. Je distingue alors les autres occupants du placard et je réalise que nous sommes vraiment très proches. Le visage Black est à quelques centimètres du mien. Ces bras sont posés contre le mur de chaque côté de ma tête. Instinctivement, je détourne les yeux, fuyant son regard sans vraiment le vouloir. Je suis en train de perdre le peu d'autorité qu'il me reste. En fait, je ne suis même pas certaine d'en avoir eu un jour. James Potter est adossé au mur à côté de moi. Ed se tient entre lui et Peter Pettigrow, dans une position qui semble inconfortable. Lupin se trouve derrière Black et semble concentré sur la porte. J'ai l'impression d'être l'héroïne d'un de ces films à l'eau de rose que Johanna aime tant et dont les personnages se retrouvent toujours dans des situations qui les dépassent.

« Je pense qu'il n'y a personne » dit Lupin, « il vaut mieux sortir maintenant avant que quelqu'un arrive et imagine un tas de choses »

Je préfère ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait si on me voyait à ce moment précis. Je me demande si je ne préfèrerais pas endurer une semaine de cours avec les Serpentards plutôt que d'ouvrir la porte du placard et de me retrouver devant les professeurs Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall.

Lupin a éteint sa baguette. D'un geste lent, il ouvre la porte du placard et sort le plus silencieusement possible. Je sens la présence de Black disparaitre alors qu'il sort à son tour. Bientôt, nous nous trouvons tous dans le couloir sombre. Aucun signe de présence ne nous parvient. Rusard doit certainement poursuivre sa ronde quelque part dans le château. Toujours silencieusement, nous prenons la route du dortoir de Gryffondor. J'ai définitivement renoncé à l'idée de leur enlever des points.

Le château parait différent la nuit. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me repérer. Après avoir monté plusieurs escaliers et traversé plusieurs couloirs sans croiser personne, nous nous retrouvons devant la porte de ma chambre. Devant mon air surpris, Potter lance à voix basse mais d'un ton solennel :

« Tout gentleman se doit de raccompagner une demoiselle »

Black laisse échapper un rire moqueur.

« Il s'entraine » dit-il

Je souris en me demandant pourquoi Lily Evans le repousse depuis si longtemps. Je ne connais aucune fille qui n'apprécierait pas tant d'attention. Potter semble vexé ou du moins fait semblant. Mon regard se pose sur Ed.

« Faites attention en rentrant » leur dis-je avec la fâcheuse impression d'être leur mère.

Black passe son bras autour des épaules de mon frère.

« Ne vous en faites pas. On prendra soin de lui »

Potter approuve d'un signe de la tête avant de me présenter son sac plein de victuailles.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on va tout manger alors, si vous en voulez quelques-uns … ».

Contre ma volonté, mes yeux se posent sur un énorme gâteau à la fraise et la faim que j'avais oubliée semble s'emparer de moi comme par magie. Potter attrape le gâteau et le pose dans mes bras.

« Bon appétit » me dit-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Je regarde les cinq garçons s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que je ne distingue plus rien d'eux. Je referme la porte derrière moi et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Je laisse échapper un soupir de fatigue. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, je me dis que j'aurai peut être aimé être une sorcière.

**Après des mois d'absence (peut être même plus), voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre. Je dois avouer que j'avais un peu abandonné l'idée de continuer cette fic mais toutes vos reviews m'ont poussé à me replonger dans l'histoire. Je remercie plus particulièrement Veruschka et son message convaincant qui m'a vraiment incité à la reprendre. Il est vrai que j'ai eu beaucoup de travail cette année et donc peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. Et plus le temps passait, moins j'avais envie de reprendre cette fic. Ce message m'a donné envie de poursuivre. J'espère que mon style littéraire n'a pas trop changé ! qu'il n'y aura pas trop d'incohérences dans le scénario et que vous apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis bon ou mauvais.**


End file.
